Everything Changes
by sweetdetection
Summary: AU. Two months after his supposed death, Thrawn is reported to be alive and recovering. While Luke races to find the truth, Mara has to come to terms with their new Force bond. And the nagging feeling that, knowing him, he won't make it out without her.
1. Moments Of Disarray

**NOTES:** This takes place directly after The Last Command -- meaning it veers wildly from the canonized version of events taking place afterward. As such, this is an AU story, one which I hope won't come across as too far-fetched or overdone. Mara Jade might seem a little too cozy with our Jedi Knight, but it has long been my firm belief that the final chapter of The Last Command made it clear that her hatred of Luke had disappeared with his clone and the Emperor's voice. They seemed to get along very well all through the last book, and this is an extension of that…plus a few twists. Please, R&R -- your criticisms and commentary are a vital part of my writing process! I will do my best to answer any questions you have or to address any problems or issues you point out. Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: **_STAR WARS_ is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. I do not own it, nor is this an attempt to profit from it.

**LYRICAL CREDIT:** Song lyrics used for the story's title, as well as this chapter title, are from the song "Everything Changes" by Staind, off of their album _Chapter V._ The lyrics are worth looking up -- I draw many parallels between them and the relationship Luke and Mara have.

* * *

**EVERYTHING CHANGES  
**_by sweetdetection_

* * *

Chapter One  
_Moments of Disarray_

_T_he original plan had been for her to get off-planet as quickly as possible. The cold-hard reasoning was that an air of neutrality needed to be re-established and this time, maintained. But the real reason…that was far more delicate, far more personal. Mara Jade frowned at the datapad in her hand, wondering why she was still sitting here, in the apartments set aside for her in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, nearly two months after the victory at Wayland and the destruction of the Empire's cloning facilities.

_We'll never get back to regular business practices if Karrde and I don't get off-planet,_ she thought with a touch of defensiveness. But as the Empire had been shoved back steadily after Grand Admiral Thrawn's demise, neutrality seemed to be becoming less and less important: systems were flocking to the New Republic, and though there were plenty of places in the galaxy that had no interest in petitioning the new government for admittance, it was clear that the power had shifted back in the Republic's favor -- and this time, that power shift looked permanent.

Still, an organization like Talon Karrde's wouldn't profit from being openly affliated with the New Republic. Politics was an important part of their business, of that there was no question -- but its importance stemmed from the money that could be made from playing both sides, _not_ from acting as an extension of the New Republic's Intelligence unit.

She sighed and stood, stretching as her mind came to inevitable answer to the question of her extended stay: Luke Skywalker. Her thoughts shied from him reflexively. Now, two months after she'd freed herself from the shadow of her past -- or, more accurately, the shadow of the Emperor's ghost, -- she still wasn't sure exactly where he fit into her life, or where he was supposed to fit into hers. Every couple of days the two of them met to strengthen her skills in the Force, and she found herself beginning to look forward to the sessions. Luke was a good teacher, and she enjoyed working to master the tasks he set for her, working for tighter control over her abilities and, inescapably, working for his delighted approval as she continued to make progress.

Without the Emperor's hatred driving her own, Mara was finding that her own emotions concerning Skywalker were a lot less hostile -- and a lot more confusing. One thing was for sure, any desire to kill him had died along with his clone at Wayland. But as the pair edged cautiously closer to something resembling friendship, Mara felt the beginnings of doubt creep in. For one, maintaining neutrality would be all but impossible if she was hanging around with the New Republic's heroic Jedi Knight, not to mention the fact that she was a little wary of his power. It wasn't his fault, but she knew what Force-users were capable of, and though he was the pillar of goodness and decency in the galaxy, Mara's trust issues ran deep.

She blew out a sigh. She had often wondered at her own lack of hostility over the past few months -- not just her lack of hostility for Skywalker, but for the rest of his family and his government as well. The simple fact was that she had moved on, created her own destiny. It was something Skywalker had gently reminded her of just two days ago, smiling slightly. She had felt his private pride in her, and it had made her realize something: she was rather proud of herself, as well. And though the New Republic had locked her up just a few months ago, they had been trying to make up for their blunder.

Her eyes flicked to the glass door leading to her balcony, and beyond it the breathtaking view of the city below. They'd _really_ been trying to make up for it. These days, rather than in the detention block, she was residing in the luxurious company of Mon Mothma, many New Republic Councilors, General Garm Bel Iblis, the Solos, and Skywalker himself.

Slowly, she made her way toward the balcony, clasping her arms over her chest as she made her way out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath. Yes, it would probably be better to convince Karrde to fly out tomorrow morning, to get back to work as well as to put some distance between her and Skywalker, at least until she was sure how she should handle their…arrangement.

And yet…

She took another deep breath and as she exhaled, she closed her eyes and opened her focus, stretching out with her mind into the Force. As her body relaxed, supported by the stone railing of her balcony, she searched the upper levels of the palace until she found it…Skywalker's warm and vibrant presence in the Force. For once, he seemed at peace, probably lost in the Force himself. She brushed against his thoughts with a delicacy she hadn't been able to manage a few months ago, marveling again at his calm, at the core of _goodness_ in him.

He was drawing her in without realizing it, and suddenly Mara wasn't just delicately brushing the edges of his sense, she was connecting with it directly, drawing clarity and peace of mind from him. And he was becoming aware of her, gently seeking a connection of his own, careful to keep from probing her thoughts and therefore allowing her to come to him.

_-You're getting good at that.-_ His voice was warm and soft through the Force, and she could detect the underlying amusement. She allowed herself a smile, remembering a nearly identical conversation on the palace roof just two months ago.

_-Your fault for teaching me too well,-_ she sent back. He seemed to be chuckling in agreement, and she could catch a fleeting thought: _good to have someone to talk to this way…_

But surely he had similar encounters with his sister? Leia Organa Solo hadn't had much free time to train with Luke, but she had been able to communicate with Mara and vice versa through the Force in the past.

_-Not the same.-_ A touch of wryness entered his sense, but there was no bitterness or anger attached to it. Instead, there was only the quiet acceptance of his sister's roles and duties, and of his own. _-She has so many other things on her mind…I try not to distract her too much. When Mon Mothma and the galaxy do let her rest, it's never for very long.-_

_-Tough job,-_ Mara thought to him, sending him a bit of sympathetic understanding. Since Thrawn had taken over the Empire, they'd all been running at full speed. And now that he'd been stopped, there were still many things to do. Picking up the pieces of the nearly-successful Imperial assault was proving to be a full-time job for the still-young New Republic.

_-Somebody's got to do it. Can you think of a better person for the job than Leia?-_

Mara smiled and shook her head, though he couldn't see. _-Offhand? Not a single candidate. Still, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes these days.-_

_-I'm with you on that one.-_ There was a pause, and she felt a twinge of emotion from him, a bit of resignation and a bit of dread and a bit of loneliness all wrapped together. _-You'll be leaving soon?-_

She started, surprised. She hadn't thought she'd let that thought slip out into the open for him to pick up on. But before she could ask how he knew, he clarified.

_-Karrde mentioned it was well past time that the two of you got back out there, to your business. He's been having Ghent contact all of your people for a rendezvous.-_ She felt his mental wince. _-And I suppose there's not much here on Coruscant for you anymore.-_

Which was, at least from a certain point of view, very true. She felt no connection to this place as the Emperor's former home, and she wished no permanent connection with the New Republic that now inhabited the palace. Still, she was a bit reluctant to leave, and uncomfortably she suspected that Skywalker might have something to do with that.

_-I expect we'll be heading out sooner rather than later,-_ she confirmed. _-Probably in the next few days.-_

Again, acceptance rippled through his Force-sense. He hadn't really expected her to stay as long as she had, anyway. After all, she was being groomed as Karrde's second-in-command, and they had quite an extensive business to run. A business that wouldn't wait until they got back.

_-Yes, I'm sure Karrde is starting to regret staying as long as he has, anyway, even though he's been instrumental in setting up the Smuggler's Alliance. And anyway, I might not be sticking around much longer myself.-_

That caught her by surprise. Considering that the threat to the galaxy had been successfully derailed, she had expected Luke to welcome the time to spend with his new nephew and niece.

_-Not more trouble, I trust?-_ she sent, and wry humor washed through him. They were both well-aware of his knack for getting into sticky situations.

_-No, nothing like that,-_ he assured her. _-It's just…well, one day I'm going to have to train Jacen and Jaina, and there are other Force-users out there as well. If I'm to be the first of the new Jedi, I had better get to finding them. Besides…- _She felt an unexpected touch of self-consciousness enter his sense. _-I want to get in some experience as a teacher before I start training the twins. I wouldn't want to…to…-_

_-Mess it up?- _she offered helpfully. She felt his brief shock at her blunt assessment and then, his reluctant amusement.

_-I suppose that's the easiest way to put it,_- he agreed. _-I'm not even sure how old they should be when their training starts…-_

_-Palpatine started mine pretty young,-_ Mara told him thoughtfully. _-Although I'm not sure you'd want to follow _that_ example. Still, I'm sure you'll know when it's time. Especially if they start making Pops float around the living room-_

She could feel Luke's laughter as he pictured the great ex-General Han Solo, floating helplessly near the ceiling of his living room at the complete mercy of his young children, then laughed herself as he projected the mental image to her. She threw in a twist of her own, adding a gently somersaulting Chewbacca to the image.

_-Leia would kill me,_- he told her, but she could tell he was tempted to try the trick himself. Mara's smile widened.

_-You're brave, Skywalker, but I don't think anyone's _that_ brave.- _As she controlled her laughter, Mara realized that Luke Skywalker was an easy man to get comfortable with. Unassuming, trusting, and heartbreakingly earnest, the Jedi's presence was an invitation to relax. Even in the heat of battle, knowing he was on your side could be a huge comfort. Mara wasn't accustomed to letting her guard go, but his farmboy nature brought her shields down before she even realized they were gone.

Which wasn't to say that she didn't continue to guard her privacy like a wounded rancor -- she did. But when the clone Luuke had died, the old hate and the old pain had been swept away as well. She had finally, for the first time since she could remember, been her own, completely under her own control. She was free to make her own destiny. A destiny that wasn't dictated by hate and fear.

She pictured Skywalker's face in her mind, the brilliant blue eyes. _A destiny of hope and promise…?_

She waved the thought away. _-Any idea where you'll start looking?-_

A flicker of doubt crept into Luke's mind. _-Not really. I'm not even sure how to start looking. The Force has been silent about the matter so far.-_

That explained the peace he'd had…he'd been meditating about finding new Jedi, about training them.

_-I wouldn't worry too much about the training, Skywalker. You're a natural teacher,-_ she told him. _-So long as you keep doing what you're doing, I'm sure you'll do fine with your Jedi-students.-_

The comment was unexpected, but Luke's presence in the Force brightened with the pleasure it caused him. _-Thanks, Mara. I think I needed to hear that.-_

_-Yeah, well…-_ She shifted a little uncomfortably. Free of the Emperor or not, these little emotional moments never failed to make her feel like squirming. _-Why don't you see if they'll come to you? Set yourself up somewhere and then spread the word that you're looking for Force-sensitives.-_

_-It's not a bad idea,-_ he agreed, and she felt that he was impressed. He hadn't thought of that approach, apparently. Then that emotion disappeared, and he became suddenly shy. Something skirted across his sense too fast for Mara to catch it, but he was definitely bashful. And even as she realized that it was rather amusing to be a source of shyness in the Jedi Knight, she pressed him, trying to read the answer from his thoughts.

_-What's on your mind, Skywalker?-_

He wriggled in discomfort, and acted slightly indignant. _-I really did teach you too well,-_ he countered, and she smiled.

_-Let's have it, Farmboy.-_

_-I was just…I was just thinking that…your training isn't nearly completed, and I know you have to get back to work, but maybe once I get a little settled…-_ His thoughts trailed off in a jumble, and Mara realized he was as flustered as she'd ever seen him. Gone was the great and noble Jedi. In his place was that moisture farmer turned crack-shot pilot.

_-Maybe once you get settled…-_ she prompted, knowing the probable end of the sentence, but wanting to hear it from him.

_-Maybe you'd consider stopping in now and then, just to keep up your progress. It wouldn't have to be too often, or when it's inconvenient. Just…when you're in the area.-_

It was a new side to him. So often during their encounters, Skywalker had seemed so under control. Mara had always sensed the earnest shyness beneath the Jedi exterior, but her experiences with him were exclusively limited to times of great danger. This more personal, more vulnerable side was also slightly more disarming than she was willing to admit.

_-We'll see. The schedule's usually pretty tight, and it sounds like you've got a lot of work to do before you're ready for me, anyway. Still, I could probably arrange to drop by every once in a while, just to stay in practice.-_

He was clearly relieved, she could the waves of it in his sense. And hopeful -- he'd probably been expecting a much different answer. But Mara didn't see any point in squandering her abilities. The Jedi skills he'd reinforced since their trek through the forests of Wayland had come in handy more than once, and so long as he wasn't asking her to give up her life and dedicate it entirely to Jedi training, she didn't see any harm in dropping by for refresher courses when she could.

But that was in the future. _-In the meantime, I'll keep alert for any Jedi candidates and let you know.-_

_-Thanks, Mara.- _His gratitude was warm. _-Really, that's a huge help. It's a big galaxy, I definitely couldn't find them all alone.-_

_-Don't mention it.-_ She wondered briefly if it had been wise to offer her help -- it certainly wouldn't help her distance herself from him. But he was right, it was a big galaxy, and perhaps if he got a couple Jedi-hopefuls to train, he would stay out of trouble for a while.

Something distracted him for a moment, and she could feel a flash of resigned frustration before he turned his attention back to her. She had a feeling someone required his Jedi skills, cutting this short and pulling him away from his private quarters.

_-Duty calls,-_ he sent her with a mental sigh. _-I'll try and catch you before you leave.-_

_-Sure,_- Mara agreed, wondering what duty was calling. But he didn't seem to worried, just vaguely annoyed. _-See ya around, Skywalker.-_

_-Goodnight, Mara.-_ And with one last brush against her sense, he retreated to his obligations. Mara let her focus slide, too, coming back to herself slowly. Her body registered the breeze and she realized that she should have brought a jacket with her -- she hadn't felt the cold while conversing with Skywalker, but now it was raising goosebumps on her arms.

What was it about him? Sure, Luke Skywalker had saved her life enough times to earn her trust. But it was more than that…over the past two months, he had earned her respect, as well. And not just the grudging respect that had first surfaced during their time on Myrkr, either. Would it be prudent to allow that respect to grow into friendship?

She wasn't sure yet, but perhaps some time away would clear it up. She sighed. It looked like the vacation was over. As soon as she and Karrde were off-planet, there would be plenty of catching up to do.

"Duty calls," she murmured, and stepped back inside her room. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

• • •

"Ya know," Han Solo commented wryly, "I'm starting to envy Chewie a bit." He leaned casually against the doorjamb of the twin's bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest and his familiar lopsided smile in place. Leia Organa Solo watched as he looked over his wife and children and felt his burst of peace and happiness. Han's smile widened a bit. Who'd have thought that the rogue smuggler would go from occasionally harassing Imperial ships to becoming a general in the Rebellion, marrying its princess, and now, all these years later, fathering a couple of his own rug rats?

Certainly not him, that was for sure. But he'd known all those years ago, the moment he'd met crazy Ben Kenobi and brash Luke Skywalker, that things wouldn't ever be the same. That conversation changed his life, and he'd guessed it even then. More and more often these days, he found himself thinking how absurdly grateful he was for that little encounter. He'd never put much stock into Luke's dated old religion, but he had to admit -- it did seem as though he and Leia had been drawn to each other by some larger, unseen Force. And he'd seen both his wife and his brother-in-law do amazing things with that Force. Over the years, he supposed he'd become something of a reluctant believer.

His wife looked at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You'd rather be helping establish the Noghri on Wayland?" She knew, of course, just what Han thought of the Noghri. And it wasn't much, although he'd grudgingly had to admit that his family was probably safer with the little gray aliens than with any number of New Republic security guards. A fact that had been proven far too recently for his liking, during a kidnapping attempt in the palace.

"If it'll keep us from getting hounded day and night by Mon Mothma and the rest of the council, than yes," he countered, and Leia made a face.

"You've got a point," she conceded, and straightened from the crib their twins were sleeping in. She walked to him, easing herself gratefully against his chest as his arms came around her. She smiled as he dropped a kiss to her forehead, letting herself relax for a moment. "But Han, we can't lose momentum now. With the Empire retreating and the new systems petitioning to become part of the New Republic, I have a feeling things are going to get even more busy, not less."

Han grimaced and tightened his arms around her. "Yeah, well, they do realize that we have two brand-new babies to worry about too, right?"

Leia's sigh ruffled his shirt. "Sometimes I wonder if that fact gets overlooked."

"Yeah." Her husband wriggled a bit. "Me too. I've got half a mind to bring the kids to the next meeting they drag you to. Maybe have Fey'lya change their nappies while you keep Garm and Mon Mothma from tearing each other apart."

She pinched him, although the idea was tempting. "It'll calm down," she reassured him. He didn't seem convinced.

"And if it doesn't? Look, Leia, I appreciate that no one has your talents when it comes to putting out these little fires, but now there's Jacen and Jaina to think about, not to mention the fact that you really should look into finishing your training with Luke. It will probably only make you more effective -- an not just in negotiations." Han's eyes closed for a moment, remembering the showdown with Joruus C'Baoth just a couple months ago. Though Luke and Mara had been there to help, he shuddered to think that one day, possibly, there would be a similar threat to his wife and their kids. After all, Luke said there would be other Force-sensitives in the galaxy, and Han was willing to bet that not all of them would be friendly.

"I know, and I am planning to…" But there was a hint of doubt in her voice. It was an old discussion, and he recognized the source of her doubt -- she wasn't sure that there ever would be time to properly complete her training. He sighed.

"I could just kidnap you."

"I don't think it counts as kidnapping if it's done by my husband," Leia retorted, and her smile was genuine and bright. He smiled back at her, brushing his fingers over her cheek. At least, in the midst of all the post-Thrawn craziness, he could still bring a real smile to his wife's face. Hopefully he'd be able to bring her some peace and quiet, too. He made a mental note to have a little chat with the Chief of State. A _private_ little chat.

"It counts," he countered, and started to argue the point when a knock came on his door. He closed his mouth and Leia could feel his mood starting to darken. "I swear, if that is someone summoning you to an emergency council meeting--"

Leia cut him off, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "They probably would have hailed over the comm," she reminded him. Han's arms crossed firmly over his chest, a stubborn look in his eyes.

"Not necessarily," he argued. "Not if it's top-secret."

She couldn't exactly argue with that, but from what she could tell by stretching out with the Force, Han's fears of being dragged into another boring meeting were unfounded. She stroked his arm as she headed for the door. "It's just Wedge."

He relaxed, but not by much. It wasn't every evening the leader of the Rogue Squadron knocked on your door, either. And he could tell that something was wrong -- Leia's shoulders were stiffening as she got a better read of Wedge Antilles' emotions through the door. As it slid open, he saw for himself how agitated the pilot was.

"Hey, I think…I think we might have trouble." He slid into the apartment, drawing Leia into the living area gently. Han followed a couple paces behind, his own muscles tightening. Disheveled, with his dark hair tumbling over his forehead, Wedge looked a little paranoid and _very_ restless. It was hard to ruffle the old Rogue, that much Han knew from experience, which meant that this was probably worse than being summoned by the council.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this." His eyes narrowed as he caught Wedge's gaze. "What's up?"

"Look, it's definitely not been confirmed yet." Wedge winced and glanced around reflexively. Vaguely, Han realized that Wedge really _was_ the worst lookout in the galaxy. Still, they were as safe here in the Solo's private apartments as anywhere -- his rudimentary lookout skills wouldn't be needed. "But I've been keeping in contact with one of Karrde's guys, Aves."

"I think Luke mentioned that he's running the show while Karrde's been ironing out the details of the Smuggler's Alliance," Leia murmured. Han nodded confirmation.

"Yeah, you're right. Mara said as much to me the other day on our way out of the negotiations. So what'd you hear from him?"

"He's doing some checking, but…he says that there are whispers in the outer systems that Thrawn didn't die during the Battle of Bilbringi. Rumor has it he survived the attack, and that his protégé, Captain Pellaeon, has spirited him away to some fringe system to recover."

The wave of shock the Leia caught from Han through the Force only added to her own. She steadied herself by gripping the back of the couch, staring at the pilot as if he'd just slapped her. Beside her, Han began to growl a curse.

"How sure is he?" she demanded, and Wedge shook his head helplessly.

"He says right now it's impossible to confirm -- he doesn't want to send a team of his own to investigate, not without express permission from Karrde, and to be honest, I don't see Karrde as risking his people like that for some vague stories." The pilot held out his hands, palms up, as a gesture helplessness. "And I doubt Mon Mothma will spare the Rogues, not without some kind of proof."

"But it was a Noghri assassin that stabbed him. They don't miss," Han reminded them. He shook his head. "Could just be a trick to get us panicked again. I wouldn't put it past the Empire." His tone implied, needlessly, that he wouldn't put much at all past the Empire.

Wedge nodded. "That's the problem -- it could all just be a ruse. But if it's not, if somehow Thrawn survived and is on the mend…"

"Wedge is right. We need to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, whether or not Thrawn survived Bilbringi." Leia's voice was grim. This was the last thing in the galaxy they needed, but if there was even the smallest possibility that someone with Thrawn's militaristic genius was still alive, they needed to prepare properly and simultaneously take moves to neutralize the threat.

"The council's never going to go for this, you know." Han shook his head. "If someone goes, it's gonna have to be unofficial. And you know what that means."

Leia sighed and tossed a glance in her husband's direction. "Do you want to tell him, or do you want me to?"

"Better let me do it. Wedge, see if you can get back into contact with Aves and try to narrow down a system. Or better, a planet. Leia, you should go see if Karrde's willing to spare a couple of able bodies. I'm not sending your brother in there alone. I'll get Chewie and Lando back here."

Leia sighed, reading his thoughts and knowing there weren't many alternatives. "Sure. Han…"

"I'll be okay, sweetheart. Just a quick reconnaissance mission, that's all. We'll get out before they start shooting."

"I've heard _that_ before," she reminded him, but she knew that she couldn't be spared from her duties here on Coruscant, that secrecy and speed were of the utmost importance, and that Han wouldn't let Luke trek into that kind of danger without him. Then they both looked to Wedge. He started back at them for a moment, then made a command decision.

"Hey, I'm overdue on some leave time. Maybe I'll take a vacation."

Han snorted, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips in spite of the grimness of the situation. "Sounds like some vacation."

"Ought to be fun, at any rate," the pilot agreed, and headed for the door. "I'll see about getting us transport. Let me know when you're ready to head out."

"You got it. Keep that comlink on," Han agreed. Then he turned to Leia and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "I'd better go find the kid. You okay?"

"Just thinking that I'd better get the med center on standby. We've had plenty of practice at this, and Luke always says its wisest to learn from the past."

Han's grin was quick and crooked. "When'd your brother get so smart?"

Leia's answering smile had a touch of wryness. "It's one of those crazy Jedi things. Go on -- we don't exactly have time to spare, not if Thrawn's already had two months to recover."

"Yes, Your Highnessness." Bowing regally, Han gave her one last kiss before heading for the door. "I'll be back once I've got Luke."

"And I'll get in contact with Karrde and see what help I can buy us. Han--" He turned toward her as the door slid open. She smiled at him. "I love you."

He winked. "I know. May the Force be with you," he replied, and was gone, heading briskly toward the turbolifts.

"You too," she murmured as the door closed after him, and headed for their comm station.


	2. Too Many Shadows

**THANK YOUS: **To **gingercake**, **starwarssomeone**, **ginchy-amanda **and **elven-cat2 **for your reviews! I you guys got your review-replies! Also, a big thank you to everyone who put either myself or this story on your alerts/favorites lists. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: **_STAR WARS_ is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. I do not own it, nor is this an attempt to profit from it.

* * *

**EVERYTHING CHANGES  
**_by sweetdetection_

* * *

Chapter Two  
_Too Many Shadows_

_T_alon Karrde had always considered himself an excellent judge of character. It was one of the things he prided himself on the most, besides his shrewd business sense and his ability to keep a secret. And though Luke Skywalker had been a far cry from what he'd been expecting, he'd immediately liked the young Jedi when they'd officially introduced themselves on Myrkr. Of course, Skywalker might not have had such a glowing opinion of him, considering the circumstances of that first meeting. But the smuggler chief recognized that he had a staunch ally in the New Republic's lone Jedi Knight…and that was a valuable asset for him. It also meant that he attempted to pass on what help he could when Skywalker came asking. Which was a little more often than perhaps Karrde preferred, but the pros far outweighed the cons of their relationship.

A highly profitable relationship for them both, as a matter of fact. At least so far. For a moment, Karrde allowed himself to entertain a rather amusing thought: under very different circumstances, Luke Skywalker, with his calm mind and reserves of courage and control, would have made a an excellent addition to Karrde's organization. He would have to mention it to the Jedi one day, when the future didn't seem quite so uncertain.

They stood on one of the palace's private upper landing pads, just outside of the _Wild Karrde_. Skywalker gazed out over the city for a moment, then turned his full attention to Karrde.

"We can't thank you enough, really. The supplies you've provided us will go a long way toward helping us deal with whatever's waiting out there." His earnest blue gaze never wavered, a powerful tool in the younger man's arsenal. There were few men that could hold the gaze of a trained Jedi. Karrde was rather proud to be one of them. He waved off the gratitude -- as it was, the money had already exchanged hands. He suspected he didn't need to remind Skywalker of that, although it was nice that _someone_ in the New Republic could remember their manners long enough to extend their thanks for services rendered.

"You'll be in contact?" he asked.

Skywalker nodded. "I'll be sure to pass along whatever we find out."

"And vice-versa. We'll try to make sure you don't go in there completely blind." Karrde stroked his beard. "Although I know from experience how difficult it is to catch a Jedi off-guard."

The other merely smiled, clearly having forgiven if not forgotten their rocky start. Perhaps, against his own better judgment, Skywalker liked him as well. It was, as it had been from the very beginning, a very interesting arrangement. A sort of mutual respect had developed between the two, and with it had come an unspoken understanding. Perhaps they were an unlikely team, but he and Skywalker were an effective one, nonetheless.

"I suppose you've already considered the possibility of this being a well-laid trap," he commented dryly. Skywalker nodded.

"It was one of the first possibilities we discussed. But we don't dare hand this over to an intel team -- the fewer people who know, the better. It'll give us the element of surprise."

"I'll get the Smuggler's Alliance to see what they can find." Karrde paused and glanced at the other. "Discreetly, of course."

"Of course," was the slightly wry agreement.

And then the Jedi's attention shifted as a slender figure came down the _Wild Karrde_'s ramp. Karrde adjusted his position to better watch them both, intrigued by the understanding these two had reached as well. Mara's whole demeanor had changed since Wayland, and her attitude concerning the Jedi had changed as well. It was a development that the smuggler chief intended to follow closely.

"Mara." Skywalker's voice was even and polite, but his eyes gave him away. He was both glad for the chance to say goodbye and sorry to see her go.

"Skywalker." Mara's tone matched his, although something flashed in her eyes as well. But Karrde had learned the hard way that no one was better at protecting her thoughts and emotions than Mara Jade.

_Though not, perhaps, from a Jedi._ Karrde turned his attention back to the younger man, wondering just how much was going on silently between the pair. It was impossible to tell -- both of them wore identical masks of nonchalance. Which, in its own way, was equally as telling as if they'd been speaking out loud.

Which they didn't seem inclined to do. As the silence stretched, Karrde was forced to concede temporary defeat. Whatever was going on behind the scenes, it was clear that neither of the two felt the need for speech. Repressing a slightly disappointed sigh, Karrde nodded to the Jedi, whose gaze had come back to him.

"You have my encrypt code if you need it," he said, and Skywalker nodded in return.

"Like I said, we'll be in touch. Though hopefully it will be a short and quiet trip."

Mara snorted and shook her head, the late Coruscant sunlight glinting off of her fiery hair. "With you on the taskforce? Not likely."

Skywalker tossed her a brief, self-depreciating smile. "Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed, at any rate. Thanks again, Karrde. It seems I'm a little more in your debt."

"I'm sure," Karrde commented dryly, "that one day you'll be able to pay me back in full."

The smile touched Skywalker's lips again. "Probably not without a substantial discount." He stepped back a bit, saluting them both as the _Wild Karrde_ finished its preflight warm-ups. "May the Force be with you," he added, saluting them with his lightsaber. Karrde turned just in time to catch Mara's fleeting little grin at the dated, courtly gesture. Then he turned back to Skywalker and nodded.

"And with you."

Then he guided Mara back into the ship, leaving the Jedi on the landing pad as the ramp closed behind them. She was oddly silent for a long moment, and then those entirely too insightful green eyes turned to give him a thorough scrutiny.

"You may as well ask." The words were flat, and Karrde knew from experience that this was dangerous territory. In the past, asking about Mara's personal affairs had been potentially painful. Though this was perhaps the most direct approach…still, Karrde knew he better conduct himself carefully and select his words with caution, or else not bother asking at all. Mara's temper was not something to be underestimated.

Suddenly all innocence, he met her gaze and lifted an eyebrow. "I wouldn't probe into your personal life that way."

Mara rolled her eyes and tossed her hair. "Nice try."

"It's nothing, really. I just noticed, however…" Karrde tried to put as much casual indifference in his voice as he could manage without further arousing Mara's suspicions. "That you and Skywalker seem to be getting along fairly well these days."

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, clearly wondering where her boss was taking this line of thought. It was equally clear that she wouldn't like the destination, no matter where the conversation was headed.

"I told you, it's over. I killed his clone, and I put the past behind me." The words were clipped, and though at first Karrde interpreted that as her trademark reflexive anger, a glance at her tight expression revealed the truth: she was uncertain. Free from the Emperor's grip on her emotions, free from his last command raging in her mind and heart, Mara was having trouble with what to do about Skywalker's current presence in her life.

"He's a good man to have at your side," he commented softly. Her eyes shot to his, narrowed again, but he had said exactly what he'd meant: in a tight situation, there was no better ally than Luke Skywalker.

"He is that," she admitted with a touch of reluctance. "And he's been a patient teacher." She looked away again, with a small frown. Karrde waited, knowing she would continue once her thoughts aligned themselves. He knew that her sudden freedom was taking a toll on her. She was undoubtedly loyal to him, but in her he recognized a bit of himself. She wouldn't be content to take orders forever. Sooner, rather than later, Mara would branch out on her own.

Still, while she was here…

"He's an ally," she concluded finally. "Someone we can trust. And I might take him up on those refresher courses if he lives long enough to give them to me. And that--" a firm look here-- "is all."

"Understood," Karrde agreed. It was about what he'd expected, and Mara was right; Skywalker _was_ someone they could trust. "Do you think Grand Admiral Thrawn is alive?"

If she was thrown by the subject change, she didn't show it. Instead, she shook her head, the uncertainty creeping back onto her face. "Hard to say. If anyone could, though, it would be him."

"Yes, I'd say that's a fair assessment." He frowned thoughtfully. "I just hope it's not true. But I suppose we'll know soon enough."

Mara blew out a breath and carefully avoided Karrde's gaze. "You think they're going to get in trouble."

Karrde snorted. "I can almost guarantee it."

She nodded. That had been her general feeling about Skywalker's little upcoming trip as well. Still, he had his job, and she had hers. Unless they learned anything more about Thrawn's supposed survival, it was out of her hands -- and she preferred it that way. She'd tangled with the Grand Admiral before, it wasn't an experience she'd like to repeat. Still…if something were to go wrong, they would be perfectly positioned to offer a hand…

"If he needs us," Karrde said softly, watching her closely, "he knows how to get in contact. Until then, the less involved we are, the better."

She nodded. It was more than she'd been expecting from her boss, anyway. All they could do at this point was keep their ears open and wait. In the meantime, she'd keep working on her Force-skills. That way, when the time came, she'd be ready.

• • •

"So tell me something." Wedge tilted his head as he glanced over his shoulder at Luke. The two of them were leaning against the stone railing surrounding the balcony that attached to one of the palace's many flight decks. "Is Han ever on time for anything?"

Luke unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile, his hand slipping over his lips as he mulled the question over.

"I can't say as I can ever remember him being on time. Remember the Battle of Yavin?" He shook his head. "But it's lucky he did show up."

"He was late evacuating from Hoth, too," Wedge reminded him, "and he almost didn't make the rendezvous after you guys got away from Bespin, either."

"But he always does show up. You do have to give him that." Luke stretched out with the Force, searching the palace until he found his friend. "He's on his way now. I know it wasn't easy for him, saying goodbye to Leia and the twins."

Wedge nodded, silent for a moment as the wind tore at his hopelessly disheveled hair. His expressive brown eyes were turned outward, toward the city, but Luke could sense the turmoil in him. It was all well and good for guys like him and Luke to go off on crazy missions like this, they didn't have wives and kids. But Han, who'd so recently become a father…

"We'll just have to be extra cautious, that's all. Han knows the risks involved. Besides, he's doing this for the twins. He doesn't want them to grow up under the rule of Thrawn's Empire." Luke touched Wedge's shoulder. "Don't worry, we're just going to take a quick look around."

Wedge glanced at Luke and nodded. "Who's worried?" he replied nonchalantly, but doubt still teased the edges of his mind. For that matter, it teased the edges of Luke's mind as well. Before he could open his mouth to comment further, however, Han arrived. He didn't look especially pleased to be there, but he also looked determined to get this over and done with.

"Everything get loaded on the ship?" he asked. His eyes flicked over to their transport, a Republic Cruiser. He didn't look too happy about it, but it had been all Wedge had been able to talk out of the council. And besides, they'd be running on a skeleton crew in anything larger, anyway.

"We're ready to go," Luke agreed, heading toward the ship. Wedge and Han fell into step beside him. "Artoo's already loaded on board, along with the X-Wings, and Karrde's supplies. I take it we're going to pick up Chewie and Lando on the way?"

"You got it. And some Noghri, too. They insisted." He shook his head. "Can't hurt, I suppose. They've definitely been handy in the past."

Luke thought that maybe Han wasn't giving the Noghri enough credit -- they'd been far more than just _handy_ -- but he knew better than to comment when his old friend was in a mood like this. And besides, he understood exactly what Han was going through. It hadn't been easy for him to say goodbye to his sister and the babies, either. He could feel Han's private frustration and bit back a sigh. One day, they wouldn't be expected to trek to the ends of the galaxy on these missions. But until that day came, there were few people that could be trusted with tasks such as this one.

"The more the merrier," Wedge agreed, dragging Luke away from this thoughts. He shifted and met Han's gaze. "Aves sent word. He says, to the best of his or anyone else's knowledge, the recovering Grand Admiral has returned to his homeworld."

Han's breath hissed out between his suddenly clenched teeth. "Csilla. Not exactly an easy nut to crack. They're not big on outsiders, anyway, and certainly they're not going to roll out the welcome mat for anyone who looks like they're snooping around."

"But stealth is the whole point," Luke argued. "They're not _supposed_ to roll out the welcome mat."

"Sure, kid, but we're going to have to get a lot more close and personal than I thought. All the settlements and cities on Csilla are underground, beneath tons of ice and glaciers. You better believe that if we get caught down there, we're toast." The Corellian drew his hand across his neck. "Getting out will be impossible."

"We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all."

"I wish I shared your optimism, kid." Han sighed. "But I suppose there's no helping it. If Thrawn's supposed to be on Csilla, Csilla's where we'll go."

"_Supposedly_ on Csilla," Wedge reminded him. "Let's hope he's not."

"And that this whole thing isn't a trap," Han agreed with a nod. "So let's get started, shall we? Wouldn't want to miss the party."

• • •

Chewbacca was visibly distressed at the idea of leaving the _Millennium Falcon _at the shipyards of Bilbringi. And though Han wasn't too excited by the idea, either, Lando assured them it would be safe enough. His contacts on the planet were extensive, and once the ship had been secured in a private hanger, it was as safe as it was likely going to get. It was also the only firmly New Republic planet before the long hyperspace jump to Csilla. They didn't have too many other practical options, considering they had serious time constraints.

"Don't worry, Chewie, we'll be coming back for her real quick," Han assured him. The Wookie didn't seem overly comforted, but there was no way they could take the YT-1300 freighter on this trip -- it was too recognizable. And though the Cruiser had no markings on it to identify it one way or another, they'd managed to talk Aves out of one of Karrde's false IDs. As far as anyone in the Unknown Regions was concerned, they were scouts for a larger pirate group.

Quite a mixed group of scouts, at that. Milling around the Wookie's legs were six Noghri, and one whom Luke himself was quite familiar with. Smiling, he held out his hand to the alien.

"Kahbarakh. It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you are also well, Son of Vader." The Noghri took his hand and pressed his nostrils to it. Beside him, Han shifted, uncomfortable as he always was in the presence of the deadly aliens. "You travel with new companions."

"Yes. This are my friends, Wedge Antilles and Lando Calrissian." Luke gestured to each man in turn, formally introducing them to the Noghri. He gently stretched out, catching the edge of Wedge's unease. The pilot, however, didn't argue. In fact, he didn't say much of anything, instead letting Luke do all the talking.

"I greet you, Wedge clan Antilles. And you also, Lando clan Calrissian," Kahbarakh replied gravely. Somberly, Lando responded with a nod. Wedge merely rocked back on his heels, apparently as comfortable with their escorts as Han was. "We are honored to serve you, friends of the Son of Vader."

"Yes, well, now that we're all nice and friendly, maybe we oughta think about getting off the ground, huh? It's gonna take long enough for us to get to Csilla," Han put in, and Kahbarakh made a soft sound of agreement.

"We agree, Han clan Solo." With a liquid motion from his hand, Kahbarakh indicated to the rest of his Noghri party that it was time to board the ship. Silent as shadows, the six of them disappeared up the ramp. Wedge shuddered as he watched them go, throwing a glance Luke's way.

"Kinda creepy little guys," he commented. Luke smiled at his friend.

"You get used to them."

"Some easier than others," Han tossed in. He glanced over at Lando. "You don't seem put off by them. Dealt with them before?"

Lando shook his head. "Just the ones that came with us on the Wayland mission. But you have to admit, Han…they saved us more than once during that little journey." He lifted a shoulder. "I'm glad they decided to come along."

Under the circumstances, that summed things up nicely. Not to mention the fact that the Chiss were largely sympathetic to the Empire, and being so far removed from the Core Worlds, it was entirely possible that they would assume the Noghri were still under Imperial command. It would only help their cover. And even if news of their betrayal of the Empire had traveled to Csilla, the Noghri would be a huge asset to the team.

"The more the merrier," Luke reminded his brother-in-law, his hand slipping up to partially hide a grin. Han rolled his eyes at the reminder, then jerked his head toward the ship.

"I wasn't kidding about this being a long trip. Might as well get that bucket off the ground, see if we can't make good time."

• • •

The twins were sleeping. Finally.

Wearily, Leia leaned back and sighed. She was tired enough to ache all the way down to her bones, but she knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She was already thinking about all the things that could go wrong on the trip her husband and brother were taking. She understood the reasons why she couldn't go, but she couldn't say she relished staying behind, either.

Tentatively, she closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. Bilbringi was probably too far for her to be able to feel Han's presence, but she tried anyway. Sending the twins a wave of love, she allowed her focus to expand and stretch. A few moments of concentration confirmed her earlier thought: they were simply too far, and she wasn't nearly adept enough in the Force to reach them from here.

She changed her tactic, using the momentary quiet of the babies' room to her advantage as she let herself slip into meditation. Perhaps the Force would give her insight and guidance. She could certainly use it. Explaining the reason for the sudden absence of Luke, Han _and _Wedge to Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and Garm Bel Iblis had been an unhappy chore. They'd taken it with more grace than she'd been expecting, but it had still been a long council meeting by any standards.

And of course, Senator Fey'lya had thrown in the expected arguments against such a rash action. She'd been prepared to defend the reasoning behind the impromptu and highly secretive trip, but it hadn't been overly necessary -- Mon Mothma was more concerned about making sure their absences weren't noted than worrying about whether or not the remnants of Leia's family were flying right into a trap.

With the precious little information Aves had managed to pass along, it was difficult to discern just what Thrawn's supposed condition was, or what had driven him back to Csilla. And though the last known vector of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ was consistant with a jump to the Chiss' homeworld, she had to wonder how welcome Captain Pellaeon would be amongst the highly exclusionary aliens.

So far, the only thing they'd managed to learn about Thrawn outside of his service to the Empire was that he had a brother -- Mitth'ras'safis was his whole name, but like Thrawn, he'd shortened the full name to Syndic Thrass. There was little information on the brother. He was a civilian, adopted by the same Chiss ruling family as Thrawn. Other than that, she couldn't find any other records regarding his family.

So trying to determine where on Csilla Thrawn might be hiding was proving to be a much more frustrating chore than she'd anticipated. The anxiety was beginning to color her temperment, and she ran through a Jedi calming technique in order to gain enough serenity to properly meditate.

_You will know when you are calm, at peace._ The words, words that Yoda had spoken to Luke during his training on Degobah, that he'd later repeated to her during snatched hours for her training, flowed through her mind. She took a breath, sank deeper into her meditation with the Force, willing her body to relax. Perhaps a calm moment would clarify things for her. Perhaps she'd be able to offer Luke and Han some insight on the locat--

_A vast city, entirely underground. Cold, a deep chill that refused to leave the body. Lots of blue-skinned Chiss. And then Mara Jade, her lightsaber ignited. She was facing a tall, slender Chiss woman, and the set of her jaw revealed that the woman was putting up a fight._

_"Mara!" It was Luke's voice, clearly anguished. "Don't!"_

_But it was too late. Even as he spoke the words, Mara was cutting the woman down. She stood over the body, glaring over her shoulder at Luke._

_"Be careful who you trust, Skywalker." And then she lifted the blade again, charging the Jedi while he started at her in surprise._

_YOUWILLKILLLU--_

Another vision brutally cut that one short before Leia could see if Luke managed to defend himself from Mara's vicious attack. Before she had time to catch her breath, she caught another glimpse of a possible future.

_Han and Lando, fighting back to back. Chewie had fallen near the door, blood pooling underneath his large body. They were surrounded and badly outnumbered, and the set of Han's jaw told her everything she needed to know: Han Solo was not going down without a fight._

_Lando's blaster suddenly exploded in his hand, caught by an extremely accurate blaster shot. He dropped to his knees in agony, clutching at the remains of the hand that had been holding the blaster. Han threw a glance over his shoulder, distracted by his friend's pain--_

_And a Mistryl was on him, that second's distraction all she needed to make her move. Han fought, viciously, but the warrior woman had him. She stared down at him, then her eyes widened as she seemed to recognize him. For a moment, Leia dared to hope, and then the woman's eyes narrowed to deadly slits._

_"Han Solo. Hero of the Rebellion," she sneered. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck right now."_

Whatever reason Han had been preparing himself to give, Leia never heard. She came out of her meditation with a jolt, her heart thundering in her chest wildly. She was halfway to the commstation before she even realized she was on her feet and moving, and it took a great amount of will to still her feet. Once, back in the days of the Rebellion, Luke had seen a vision of the future while training with Master Yoda. In his haste to act on what he thought was his friends' inevitable destiny, he'd lost a hand, and nearly his life. He'd cautioned her very seriously when he'd first coached her through a meditation not to act rashly when given a vision of the future.

She could call them and warn them -- but warn them about what? The visions had no context. The Mistryl were hardly involved with the Chiss, and Mara was not on the expedition to Csilla. From Coruscant, there would be little she could do to help. With a sigh, she ran through the Jedi calming techniques again.

All she could do for her husband, for her family, was exactly what she was doing: meditating, searching for answers, and above all, praying for their safe return.


	3. A City I've Never Seen

**THANK YOUS: **To **Gingercake**, **elven-cat2, shann1, **and** ginchy-amanda **for again taking the time to write out your thoughts on the story. I have sent out replies to those reviews, so I hope you got them! Hearing from the people who are reading this is very important for me…it lets me know what I'm doing right, and what needs work -- and it also can inspire new ideas and help me foresee future snags. So, truly, thank you! Also, a big thank you to everyone who put either myself or this story on your alerts/favorites lists. It's very flattering and I really hope you continue to read my work!

**LYRICAL CREDIT: **I forgot to mention this in Chapter Two, but the title from that chapter came from John Mayer's "In Repair" off of the _Continuum _album. And the title for this chapter comes from The Fray's "Trust Me" off of the album _How To Save A Life_.

**DISCLAIMER: **_STAR WARS_ is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. I do not own it, nor is this an attempt to profit from it.

* * *

**EVERYTHING CHANGES  
**_by sweetdetection_

* * *

Chapter Three  
_A City I've Never Seen_

_"A_ny idea exactly where it is we're supposed to start?" Lando asked, glancing from side to side at all the blue-skinned aliens surrounding them with a shudder. Around them, embedded deep in Csilla's bedrock, spanned the capital city of Csaplar. He shuddered again, and not just because of the cold that seemed an ever-present entity. He had no idea if all the Chiss had the same chilly, tactical minds as Thrawn, but he believed it of an entire race who could survive underneath a planet-full of glaciers and ice drifts.

"Not really." Han frowned. Somehow, he'd been hoping that once they arrived, a flash of inspiration would hit and they'd have some idea of the direction they should take. So far, it seemed he was fresh out of flashes. It was the problem they'd run into throughout the journey to the icy planet; no one knew exactly how they should go about searching. From the information Leia and Mara had been able to give them, Thrawn had been exiled from his homeworld after a nasty political upheaval and the use of forbidden battle tactics during an attack on the Vagaari and the Outbound Flight Project. And somehow, even if he hadn't been, it didn't seem like a good idea to wander around asking anyone on the street. Few off-worlders made much of an effort to deal with the Chiss who, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be a calculating and aloof species. And while Han himself had plenty of experience dealing with alien races who wanted nothing more than to be left alone, few managed it with the brilliance of these blue-skinned isolationists.

Plus, the whole place was giving him the willies.

It was a strangely beautiful city, buried as it was beneath tons of ice and snow. It was clear that the Chiss had a well-developed appreciation for aesthetics as well as a firm grasp on the technical. Tunnels linked the subterranean cities not just with the surface but with each other as well. Transports ran between the urban centers on a strict schedule. Towers, some probably rivaling a few of the ones on Coruscant, stretched toward the roof of the vast cavern they were in. To keep the city well-lit and warm enough to allow the Chiss to thrive, massive networks of generators were used. Han had no idea how they had figured out how to do it. Apart from gracefully constructed buildings and well-laid streets, the degree of detail and care that had been put into keeping the whole place running was beyond his comprehension. He suddenly understood very clearly how it was that Thrawn had such genius -- the entire species seemed to thrive on overcoming impossibilities. The whole city was a complicated and delicate balance of art and science. He shook off his awe of the place and forced himself to come back to the subject at hand -- he didn't want to think about what would happen if they got caught, and the quicker they could get in and out of here, the less likely they were to be discovered. He turned his attention from the streets around him to the man at his side.

"Kid? You got any bright ideas?"

Luke's jaw was tight with concentration as he stretched out with the Force, trying to get a feel for the race and, more specifically, the presence of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Not so far," he had to admit, sighing. "I'm sorry. I just don't have enough insight into the Chiss, so it's hard to pinpoint individuals yet. And there's the fact, too, that I never dealt directly with the Grand Admiral."

"No, but Lando and I did. Trust me, if we do run into him, we'll know," Han assured him. Beside him, Lando grimaced. It was clear, even without Luke's aptitude in the Force, that he wasn't looking forward to another encounter with Imperial mastermind.

The Noghri had quietly slipped out into the city, disappearing into shadows in silence to see what they could find out. Luke hadn't thought it wise to take any chances -- if word of their dissention _had _traveled as far as Csilla, the Noghri would be immediately suspect. Still, they were most capable of stealthy reconnaissance. He just hoped that they returned with a helpful report. So far, they had very little information to work with.

"I suppose we should see what we can find out about his ruling house," he supplied. "I can't remember the name of it…"

"Chewie's got it on a datacard on the ship. Everything Leia could find before we left, she sent with us." Han touched his comlink, which he'd discreetly positioned on his collar. "Hey Chewie, you mind looking up the name of our friend's adopted family?"

There was a slightly indignant rumble in response, and in spite of himself, Luke had to grin. The Wookie had been furious upon learning he had to stay with the ship, but there was no helping it. The Noghri might be able to disappear into the shadows of Csaplar, but a Wookie was far harder to disguise and would blow their cover the moment he stepped out of the ship. And though Chewie understood that fact perfectly, he wasn't too happy about it -- especially not when Han _and _Luke were walking into a potential trap. His life-debt extended to both of them, and sitting around while they both put themselves in a potentially fatal situation wasn't Chewie's idea of sound planning. Still, _someone_ had to keep an eye on their only way out of here, or else be in position to go get help if, in a worst case scenario, they got stuck down in the city.

"Just look it up, okay?" Han sounded exasperated. It was clear he didn't want to revisit the previous argument. From his other side, Wedge shot Luke a look, and the Jedi could feel his reluctant amusement. Leave it to Han to inadvertently lighten a potentially dire situation. Chewie mumbled in moody accession and a few moments later, they had their answer.

"Right. His ruling house is called _Nuruodo._"

"Makes sense," Luke commented softly, aware of the blue-skinned aliens passing within earshot. "His full name, according to Mara, is Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"Keeps things nice and easy," Han agreed. "Can you get us any more information, Chewie?"

There was another pause, and then Chewie rumbled out a rather brief overview of the basics of Csilla's government. Han sighed and shook his head. What information the Wookie had been able to scrounge up wasn't much, and under their pirate guise, it probably wouldn't be too smart to start digging too deeply.

"He says there are four remaining ruling houses: the Nuruodo, the Sabosen, the Inrokini and the Csapla." Han's pronunciation of the Cheunh words was clumsy at best. "Together they're known out here as the Chiss Ascendancy. Each ruling house has its own area of influence. The Sabosen are in charge of social stuff -- y'know, justice, education. That sort of thing. The Inrokini are in charge of industry and science. The Csapla are in charge of colonial affairs. And I'll give you three guesses as to what the Nuruodo are in charge of."

"War," Wedge murmured, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"War," Han agreed.

"Makes a sick sort of sense, doesn't it?" Lando added darkly. "I mean, of course Thrawn is a part of the family that specializes in war."

"That doesn't help us much. From what Leia could tell me, every Chiss is adopted into a ruling clan. It still doesn't give us a place to start looking -- members of the Nuruodo clan are probably spread all over the city," Luke pointed out.

"But maybe they've got…I dunno, something like a clan meeting hall," Wedge suggested. "You know, something like a central gathering place."

"Not a bad idea," Han agreed. "Thanks Chewie." He shut off the comlink and shot the pilot a lopsided grin. "How're you enjoying your vacation so far?"

"Somehow I don't think we'll have much time to do any sightseeing," he tossed back wryly, a small smile curving his lips in answer. "But I was right -- it has been interesting so far."

The group slowly began making their way deeper into the city. The Chiss mostly ignored them. They, like many other aliens, believed that other species were beneath them -- particularly human pirates. As a result, though it was almost a surety that most if not all of them spoke Basic, the only language they heard was Cheunh. And almost nothing was written in Basic, either. Without the help of a protocol droid such as C-3P0, the search would probably be agonizingly painstaking.

"Wait." Luke was trying to remember his conversation with Mara regarding the Chiss in general. She hadn't been able to give him much information, but she _had_ been able to break down the components of Thrawn's name to him. And if he remembered correctly…

_"Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Mitth._"

Han shot him a questioning look.

"It's his familial origin. At least, according to Mara. Not his ruling house, but his personal family. If we can find other Chiss named Mitth…"

"Then we've found his family," Wedge finished. "And if we find them, we'll probably find him. Good thinking, Commander."

Luke smiled at him a little crookedly. "_Ex_-Commander."

Wedge shrugged that off. Whatever Luke's official title --or lack thereof -- it was clear that Wedge still looked to him for guidance. Again, he felt a wave of gratitude for his friends.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Though there were other species of aliens and humans wandering the streets of Csaplar, their foursome was out of place. They wouldn't really be able to keep a low profile. And though splitting up was an option, a lone human might draw more attention than a group. He got the impression that when outsiders came to Csilla, they tended to stick together. It was clear by the cool indifference that Luke was able to sense from the Chiss that they had little love for visitors.

Still, no one seemed to recognize them, which was something Han had been counting on. So far from the Core worlds, and with their own cities being buried by necessity, it didn't appear as though the Chiss had much direct contact with systems outside of the Unknown Region. Not that they were uninformed -- quite the contrary, even Luke had heard of the extensive library that was on the planet, one that detailed a vast number of planets, moons, and systems spread throughout the galaxy.

Their apparent anonymity was a blessing of the Force, that was for sure. As long as they could remain under the radar, they could seek out the truth behind these Thrawn rumors and go home without any trouble. For once, everything seemed to be going smoothly. And then his Force sense tingled, a too-familiar sensation alerting him to danger. He stretched out with the Force and stiffened.

"Luke?" Lando inquired softly, noticing the Jedi's sudden tensing. Han and Wedge glanced over as well. For a long moment, Luke didn't speak. And when he did, it wasn't welcome news.

"Someone knows we're here." He glanced around the group, his throat tightening around the words. "We're being followed."

• • •

Leia tried to keep herself from banging her head down on her desk. It probably wouldn't help the headache growing at her temples, but one the other hand, it probably couldn't hurt either. She ached for her brother and husband, not knowing if they were making any progress or, worse, if they were in any kind of danger. And though she felt a little better knowing that Chewie and Noghri were with them, she couldn't help but worry.

It always seemed to be her family and friends who took the worst risks when these conflicts arose. But she felt a twinge of guilt the minute she had the thought. Many people, and many families, had taken such risks. She, of all people, should understand that. As one of the principal figureheads of the New Republic and the Rebellion before that, she had met many people with stories similar or far more tragic than her own. Alderaan had not been the only planet destroyed at the Empire's whim. The Emperor had cut a swathe of destruction across the galaxy, either by flat-out destroying worlds or else by stripping them of their wealth and crippling them economically until they destroyed themselves.

Still, she couldn't swallow the ache in her throat. It was better not to think about it if she could help it, and it wasn't as if there weren't other things to distract her. On the contrary, her duties to the government hadn't been suspended in lieu of her personal dilemma. She couldn't afford, as a High Councilor, to dwell on her absent husband, brother, and friends. Her only comfort were her babies.

They were awake. She could feel them both reaching for her, trying to find her with the Force. It was a basic, instinctual reaction to her absence from their immediate presence, but the fact that they could already touch the Force this way was an indication that the Skywalker heritage did indeed flow through their veins. Like their uncle and grandfather, both of them would grow strong in the Force, and hopefully become great Jedi. She didn't doubt that Luke would carefully guide them through the steps to their Knighthood. She only hoped that there would come a time of peace which would allow them to properly train. War had stolen much from her, making it her fervent hope that she could implement peace in order to keep the galaxy from stealing anything from her children.

She stood and walked to their bedroom, meanwhile sending them mental caresses through the Force. As she leaned over their crib to touch them, a wave of agony swept her suddenly. Until peace _was_ implemented, her children would never be safe. Kidnapping attempts had already been made, and she could very easily envision similar attempts in the future. They were desirable targets for anyone wishing to strike a blow to the heart of the New Republic.

She and Han had understood this fact, and had discussed it at length when they'd learned she was pregnant. But one thing they had both agreed on from the beginning was that they wouldn't let galactic conflict stop them from living their lives -- or creating new ones. And though she didn't regret for a single moment becoming a mother, she knew that her children would hardly have a normal upbringing.

Still, perhaps their strength in the Force would help protect them. Especially once they were old enough to train with their uncle.

Assuming, of course, that he came back from this trip.

Trying to swallow a fresh wave of worry, she ran her fingers over Jacen's cheek before touching Jaina's downy hair. She had to trust that her husband could take care of himself, and that her brother's strength in the Force would keep the whole group safe.

She was about to ease the children into sleep and then catch some shut-eye herself when her console lit up, indicating that someone was hailing her on the comm. It was the Solo's private line, which meant that it was one of just a very small group of people that knew how to contact her this way. She just hoped that it was good news. Crossing her fingers and breathing deep in a pattern Luke had taught her what seemed like years ago, she answered.

Talon Karrde's face appeared. At the sight of her, he offered a bright if not completely genuine smile.

"Leia." His greeting was warm. "I take it you haven't heard from your husband or Skywalker yet."

"No." She sighed. Obviously, then, Karrde hadn't heard anything either.

"Don't worry. The cargo my people provided them with would guarantee them permission to land on Csilla. The Chiss may not think highly of pirates, but they've dealt with more than a few times, especially in recent years. It's a necessity, out there in the Unknown Regions." The smuggler chief threaded the fingers of his hands and watched Leia carefully. "I do have some good news."

Leia perked. She hadn't been expecting much, especially after realizing that Han and Luke hadn't tried to contact Karrde or any of his people. But, of course, Karrde wouldn't have bothered to call her on her private line if there wasn't something newsworthy to tell her.

"What kind of good news?" she asked cautiously, and couldn't help herself from wondering at the same time what it would cost the New Republic. Seeming to sense her thoughts, Karrde smiled thinly.

"We can discuss the fee later," he told her. Then he chuckled at her guilty expression. "Don't worry, Councilor Organa-Solo. You didn't offend my delicate sensibilities. We're both quite familiar with the type of business I run. Now, would you like to hear what I've found out?"

"Very much," Leia said, trying to force the embarrassed flush from her cheeks.

"We've discovered the location of Thrawn's brother, Mitth'ras'safis."

Leia's mouth dropped open. She had known of Thrawn's brother, whose more-common core name was Syndic Thrass, due to her attempts to learn more about Thrawn's personal ties. But no one had much of an idea about how to find the Chiss. No one even knew if he was still on Csilla. Equally likely was the possibility that he was in one of the twenty-eight Chiss colonies that spanned the Unknown Regions. And yet here she was, about to be presented with his exact location.

"Have you been able to make contact?" she asked, her pulse picking up. Karrde smiled thinly, as though he found the whole thing rather appallingly amusing.

"In fact we have. Though he hasn't been very talkative. He insists there's only one person in the galaxy he'd be willing to speak with." Those gray eyes of his bore into hers, the smile disappearing from his face as he let that statement sink in. Leia tried to reign in her sudden excitement -- perhaps Syndic Thrass could clear this whole matter up. And if he could…

"Who is it? I will personally make sure that he is guaranteed a meeting with this person, at his convenience and in a system of his choice," she told him, her voice betraying her hopes. Karrde stared at her for a long moment before speaking again, and when he did, his voice was oddly tight.

"That won't be necessary. Syndic Thrass has made it very plain that the only person he wishes to discuss these matters with is _you._ He's already on his way to Coruscant, although he probably won't be allowed anywhere near the planet without your pledge of protection."

Trying to control her surprise, Leia gripped the armrests of her chair. "He wants to speak with me?"

"He was very clear," Karrde repeated. "He has said nothing else about the matter."

"And he's coming here, to Coruscant?"

"Again, he would accept no other alternative." The smuggler chief looked decidedly uncomfortable with this fact. "I don't trust him, Leia. And neither should you."

"I agree. If his brother was any indication, he is not one to be underestimated. Does he know how to contact me?" she asked, realizing that, in his own way, Karrde had just now revealed exactly how highly she had come to rank in his regard. He was very personally concerned for her. It was an unexpected revelation -- she hadn't before thought that Karrde cared one way or another about her, although now she realized that she'd been grossly unfair. He was a man who was fiercely loyal to the people he trusted. And Leia was one of those people. As were Han, Luke, and Lando.

"Ah, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm bringing him to you myself," he said, breaking into her thoughts.

"_You_ are?" She couldn't hide her surprise from him, and was again favored with a little smile.

"Of course. We can consider it part of my fee. I, for one, am very interested in what he has to say. And in the absence of your husband and Wookie, I don't suppose it would hurt to have someone else with you during your conversation. Just in case."

Leia's answering smile was warm. _Why, you old softy, _she thought, carefully keeping that to herself. "I would be honored. Thank you, Talon. I only hope he can clear this all up quickly."

"That would be rather handy, wouldn't it?" Karrde agreed, his tone thoughtful. "Then again, I wouldn't trust it if it were too easy. The Chiss are a very crafty species -- he is probably quite certain he has the upper hand."

"Yes, well, I'm not so sure he doesn't," she put in. "Still, this is too good a chance to pass up. You're coming directly to Coruscant?"

"Yes. I've left Mara in charge of things while I accompany Thrass, and she's keeping alert for any word from your brother or husband in the meantime. And I'll be seeing you very shortly."

"In spite of the circumstances," Leia said, tilting her head and offering the smuggler chief another little smile, "I'll be looking forward to it."

• • •

Mara had, at least for the moment, escaped her duties on the bridge. Leaning against the door to her quarters on the _Wild Karrde_, she ran through a Jedi calming technique that Skywalker had taught her during their training sessions together on Coruscant.

_Skywalker…_ She tried to fight the quiet, persistent feeling that she couldn't quite bring herself to admit was worry. At first, she'd told herself she was merely concerned that Thrawn might show up, ready to raise hell again. Then she'd told herself that she was merely concerned about handling all the responsibilities that being Karrde's second in command had thrust upon her. Finally, after Karrde's departure on the _Etherway _with Syndic Thrass, she'd told herself she was merely concerned about her ability to run the _Wild Karrde_ and its crew on her own. But the truth was, somewhere deep down, there was a nagging little worry that the Jedi had bitten off more than he could chew this time. Csilla was not the safest place in the galaxy anyway, and especially not for him -- a hero of the Rebellion.

_He'll be fine. He's the omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent Jedi Knight, remember? _But the thought lacked its normal accompanying sarcasm. He wasn't nearly as indestructible as he seemed to think he was. Or was it that he thought himself indestructible? Back on Wayland, he'd offered himself to C'boath fully knowing the kind of future he would be subjecting himself to. And she'd been able to feel his dread even then, with only a small amount of training under her belt.

No, he knew he was mortal -- but he also knew that when there was a tough job to be done, he was one of the few that could be counted on to do it. And, in her humble opinion, he was just far too ready to sacrifice himself in order for the greater good. Hadn't he offered himself as a sacrifice in order to save her? Even when she'd still fully intended on killing him?

It was one of those damningly endearing qualities he seemed to posses en masse.

_Stupid, silly son-of-a-Sith…What good are you going to be to anyone when you're dead?_ she thought with a hint of her old fiery temper, knowing he was too far to hear her.

Yes, he was too far, and yet somehow they were still connected. She was still very dimly aware of him, of his general well-being. It was shimmery and weak, like a mirage, but it was there. And it wasn't anything like the connection she'd once had with Emperor Palpatine. She'd been able to hear his voice anywhere in the galaxy at one time, but that was just his _voice._ She hadn't been able to sense him quite this way -- it was like a thin thread, connecting their Force-senses to each other, keeping her linked to Skywalker day and night. At times, it was immensely annoying. As intangible and vague as it was, it usually had the same effect as a tiny, buzzing insect flying continuously around the room. But it was also a small, private comfort.

Still, it was no where near strong enough to convince her that he wasn't already in a world of trouble.

She shook her head and crossed the room to her bunk, stripping off her functional, black leather jumpsuit as she went. If he was in trouble, she would need to be ready to help. And she wasn't going to do anybody any good at all if she didn't get some rest. But her mind was restless, and she knew that getting to sleep was going to require some effort.

She slid into the bed and closed her eyes, letting her focus shift inward. She could feel herself slipping more fully into the Force, searching for guidance and peace. Previously, her use of the Force had been so…_practical._ It was a means to an end, a useful skill set that she had acquired to better complete her tasks and survive dangerous situations. But recently she'd been using the Force in an entirely different capacity. She was more attuned to the subtle guidance and warnings it gave her, and when she truly let herself go, she had powerful visions. Skywalker had confirmed that though she used the Force very effectively for combat, her true talent lay along the lines of communication. It was why she'd so clearly been able to hear the Emperor's voice throughout the galaxy. And he'd mentioned that it probably made her more susceptible to visions as well.

They came tonight as they always did, swirling glimpses of possible futures and varied pasts. But they were fragmented and quick, and she couldn't focus on any particular one of them. Frowning, she tried for more control, hoping to catch one of the visions and follow it through to understanding. But the Force was flowing fast tonight, and she felt her control slipping. A little disappointed, she tried to ease out of her trance when, unexpectedly, she felt a disturbance in the Force.

Her eyes snapped open and she automatically went for her lightsaber -- the one Luke had given her just two months ago, for reasons she still wasn't sure she understood -- before she realized that the forcible surge of danger wasn't directed at her. And yet, it had been frighteningly strong, and her heart was still pounding with the sudden rush of adrenaline. It took her a moment to catch her breath, and with it came a troubling thought. If she wasn't in any danger, than who…?

"Oh, _sith._" It was Skywalker. Of course it was Skywalker.

But she couldn't tell what kind of danger, or how immediate it was. If she went charging to Csilla now, she'd have to leave the _Wild Karrde_ and its crew -- the two things that Karrde wanted looked after more than anything in the galaxy, the two things he'd specifically entrusted to her care. Besides that, there was no way to know that she'd get there in time to be of any help to Skywalker and his friends. In fact, to go rushing there now might only endanger them further. Until she knew more about the situation, it would be better if she erred on the side of caution.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't head toward the Unknown Region. Indirectly, of course. It might take them a bit out of their way, and she'd have to rely on the Force more heavily than she felt comfortable with, but it seemed more sensible than bursting into Csilla's atmosphere, laser cannons blazing.

Inaction didn't sit well with her -- not at all -- but she had her obligations to Karrde and the crew. And so far, though she couldn't be sure because he was so distant, that thread that tied her to Skywalker was still telling her that he was okay. She was just going to have to pay a little more attention to it from here on out.

_I swear to the Sith, Skywalker…if you go and get yourself killed, I'll renew that old vow and bring you back to life just to have the satisfaction of killing you myself._

Feeling slightly better at that dark little half-thought, half-vow, Mara picked up a datapad. Sleep might be alluding her, but she could at least get some work done while she waited for it to catch up to her. And if her work happened to tell her exactly what kind of contacts Karrde's vast organization had with the Chiss, so much the better…it had never hurt to be prepared. For any circumstance. And as Skywalker seemed so often fond to remind her, the future was always in motion.


	4. The Threat Is Real

**THANK YOUS: **To **Evelven-cat2**, **Gingercake, Ginchy-Amanda, Shann1,** **Myriad Daydreams **and **Chisscientist **for their thoughtful reviews. As per the norm, replies to your review should have already hit your inboxes. I seem to have stumbled across a very loyal group of reviewers! Definitely makes coming home to check my mail a lot more fun. You guys are the best. Also, a big thank you to everyone who put either myself or this story on your alerts/favorites lists. It's very flattering and I really hope you continue to read my work!

**LYRICAL CREDIT: **The chapter title for this round comes from Chevelle's "The Red" off of their album entitled _Wonder What's Next._

**DISCLAIMER: **_STAR WARS_ is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. I do not own it, nor is this an attempt to profit from it.

* * *

**EVERYTHING CHANGES  
**_by sweetdetection_

* * *

Chapter Four  
_The Threat Is Real_

_"I_ told you I had a bad feeling about this." Han was trying to get a real casual look at their tail, but it was impossible -- if he craned too hard, their stalker would know he'd been somehow detected. "Didn't I tell you I had a bad feeling about this?"

"Actually," Lando muttered dryly, dragging on his old friend's arm to keep moving before he got them all killed, "this time you didn't." Though everything in him wanted to turn and face this new threat, he forced himself to continue walking, his strides long and even. It was difficult to keep his muscles from tensing, to keep himself from going stiff with the knowledge that someone, somewhere, was watching them. Unfortunately -- or perhaps fortunately, considering present circumstances -- the years had provided him a fair amount of practice at handling precisely this situation. He strolled, keeping pace with Luke as they continued down the street toward the heart of Csaplar.

"Well, I do now," the Corellian shot back, finally dragging his eyes forward. It was clear he didn't like the idea of going deeper into the city, but on the other hand…if their pursuer didn't want to harm any innocent bystanders or leave too many witnesses, heading into a more populated part of the city was probably the best idea.

If they made it that far. He was beginning to have his doubts.

"No use panicking yet," Wedge replied quietly, although he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic himself. Why had he invited himself along? He was much better at the controls of an X-Wing than he was at this cloak-and-dagger stuff. And yet he wasn't the kind of man who froze in tense situations. There was also the fact that, in spite of their situation, Luke still looked fairly calm. Content to take his cues from the Jedi, just as he had back during Luke's days as Rogue Commander, he glanced leisurely from side to side. And while he was hoping he could pass it off as idle sightseeing, he was also keeping an eye out for a good place to turn the potential ambush back around on their shadow.

"They may have spotted us," Lando said, his eyes also cutting to Luke, "but they must not know that _us_ includes _you _or they wouldn't have bothered having someone follow us. They must have realized a Jedi wouldn't be fooled."

"Unless," Luke murmured darkly, "the tail was meant to be spotted."

Lando's throat tightened -- if Thrawn was somehow behind all of this, Luke was right. They couldn't make any assumptions or rule out any possibilities. The Grand Admiral had played them too well in the past.

"Can you sense anything?" Wedge asked, reminded of similar conversations he'd had with Red Nine -- Corran Horn. Luke paused, a muscle twitching in his cheek as he attempted to foresee any future danger with the Force. Then, slowly, he shook his head. The only danger he could sense was the tail following them cautiously from a few meters back.

"If there's danger in our path, I can't sense it yet."

Lando barely managed to keep from commenting, but Han caught the look that crossed his face, one that clearly said _'doesn't mean it's not there.'_ He stared hard into the other's eyes, a sudden flare of temper seizing him.

"If the kid says it's safe, then it's safe," he bit out. Surprised at the outburst, Lando lifted his hands defensively. He'd almost forgotten how touchy Han could be in tense situations -- which was a little ironic, considering he usually only associated with Han during tense situations.

"Alright, alright," he agreed soothingly. "I don't doubt Luke…but this place isn't exactly friendly territory."

"It's okay, Han," Luke added quietly. "We're all a little paranoid."

"Or maybe not enough." Wedge eased a blaster from the shoulder holster he was wearing under his jacket. "I think I just caught sight of our shadow."

Luke nodded in confirmation. "She's closing in."

"_She?_" Han craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of her himself, but she'd disappeared again. "A Chiss?"

Wedge and Luke nodded. As the Jedi stretched out into the Force again, attempting to get a better read of her intentions for them, Lando and Han maneuvered the group out of the traffic of the street and closer to the side of a building, putting something solid at their backs to avoid been snuck up on.

"Ya know." Wedge's lips almost turned up into a tight smile. His eyes scanned the passing Chiss, but he hadn't been able to spot their pursuer. "I think Han's bad feeling is contagious."

"And premature," a female voice added, the words in accented but understandable Basic. She looked pointedly at the blaster in Wedge's hand. "There won't be any need for that."

"We'll be the judges of that, sister," Han shot back, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. She was good, he had to give her that much. Beside him, holding a blaster that had been concealed beneath his sleeve at his wrist, was Lando. Luke recognized the look of steely determination there. Concentrating on the Chiss woman's mind, he tried to discover the purpose or objectives of her mission. But her thoughts were closed to him, and even as he tried another approach, her eyes moved to meet his gaze. They were a bright, blazing red, and he had to fight the sudden urge to look away.

"I think you'll find my shields quite formidable, Jedi Skywalker."

Involuntarily, Luke flinched.

"That's right, I know who you are. All of you. Now if you'll kindly holster those blasters, perhaps we can go someplace quiet and have a civilized conversation."

Nervously, Han caught Luke's eye. The Jedi didn't have to look to realize they were all turning to him for guidance. But his danger sense had gone suddenly, ominously quiet. Praying that he wasn't leading his friends to a quick demise, he nodded slowly. After a moment's hesitation, Lando and Wedge replaced their blasters. The Chiss smiled thinly.

"Very wise. Shall we?"

"What…no formal introductions?" Han glared at her hard. For a moment, she held his gaze in silence.

"In due time, Captain Solo. Follow me…we've drawn too much attention to ourselves as it is," she relied finally, releasing Han from her hypnotic stare.

Wedge leaned over to Luke as they fell into step behind her, heading toward what appeared to be the business sector of Csaplar.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Luke grimaced slightly. "Me too."

• • •

"Not pressing business I'm keeping you from, I hope."

Karrde stepped away from the comm console he'd just finished using, tossing a glance over his shoulder at his guest as he did so. A ripple of unease ran through him, but then he'd never much liked dealing with the Chiss. Hoping he'd managed to keep his instinctual reaction from showing, he shook his head at Thrass.

"Just business," he countered easily. The _Etherway_ wasn't built with much extra room, but the galley offered him a bit of a retreat. Those glowing red eyes -- a trait shared by all Chiss -- were hauntingly familiar. Perhaps too hauntingly familiar, particularly paired with the distinct vocal patterns he heard in Thrass' speech. And though he had to ponder again at the wisdom of his own plan as he held the alien's gaze, he really couldn't think of any other alternatives. Thrass would be going to Coruscant, and he would be meeting with Leia Organa Solo. And hopefully they would stay just enough ahead of him to keep this whole meeting from being a total disaster.

In the meantime, someone had to fetch that Jedi-brother of hers back from the Unknown Regions. That happy task had fallen to Mara. He'd had the uncanny feeling, during their brief conversation a moment ago, that she'd already been preparing to find him anyway, official orders or no. He shook his head. There would be no taming Mara Jade. She'd do as she pleased, when she pleased, and she was usually asking forgiveness from him rather than permission. Still, she was one of the best people in his employ, and giving her free reign in the past had never been something he'd come to regret. He trusted her.

Unlike his present company.

"It has been some time since anyone has heard from you," he commented easily, watching the other for any betraying emotional tells. The Chiss merely nodded, taking a seat while Karrde began to make hot chocolate. "May I offer you a drink? We've a wide selection on board at the moment."

"A shipment, no doubt?" Thrass raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "No thank you. You were asking about my whereabouts over the years."

Karrde nodded, keeping a careful eye on his companion as he moved about the small kitchen area. He hoped his question had passed as mere curious musing, and not as the trap he was instead hoping to lay.

"After his political upset with the Empire, my brother was sent to map out unexplored areas of the Unknown Regions. I have been continuing that work. Call it a hobby, if you're so inclined." He shrugged. "I found it the perfect place to lay low for a while, setting up the colonies my people use to thrive."

"But your brother was carving a path right to the heart of the New Republic. Why did you need to lay low? Surely you would have wanted to be a part of that."

Thrass narrowed his eyes at the smuggler chief, and though it was clear he was trying to discern the real reason for Karrde's curiosity, he lacked the annoyance or anger that other species of alien might have shown. The Chiss were cool characters indeed. Karrde shivered a bit and began mixing the hot chocolate, allowing the distraction to give him a moment to gather his thoughts. He would clearly have to stay on his toes around his guest.

"My brother was exiled by my people, Mr Karrde. After his banishment, I wanted nothing further to do with him. He shamed his ruling house, his family, and his people. The Empire may have found use for him, but the Chiss wanted no part in any of his dealings."

"And yet you're on your way to Coruscant in response to the rumors that he may be alive." Karrde's comment was on the border of rhetorical, and he studied the alien closely as he said the words. There was a flicker of real emotion at the mention of Thrawn's banishment, and though he was certain that was all he was going to get, that was all he needed. His suspicions had just been confirmed.

Now, how to send a warning?

"I have made it clear I wish to speak only to Councilor Organa Solo about this matter." He stood, his eyes narrowing to glowing slits that seemed to see into Karrde's very soul. He stared back, unable to break the spell. "I am going to my room. If you have no further need of me, of course."

Shaking himself out of it, Karrde waved a hand in the direction of the ship's adequate passenger accommodations. With one last long, penetrating look, Thrass disappeared down the corridor in their direction. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Karrde wished for the umpteenth time that he'd thought to bring Ghent along. But he'd learned long ago that regrets got a man nothing but an early grave.

He had a plan, and one slim hope of outsmarting a fiendishly clever Chiss, but in order to implement it, he'd have to get word to Leia Organa Solo -- and he'd have to get it past his oh-so-pleasant passenger. He was confident that Thrass had found a way to intercept any messages the ship sent or received, and clever word games wouldn't fool him for long, anyway. No, Thrass was far too smart -- he'd have no trouble keeping up to Karrde's verbal dancing.

But he still had his highly private encrypt codes -- codes that would allow him to relay a message to Leia through his crew on the _Wild Karrde._ Codes that Ghent had specifically designed to be unslicable. Thrass wouldn't have time to decrypt a transmission with that level of security. At least, not until it was too late.

Quietly, he finished mixing his hot chocolate. Then, as casually as he could, he made his way to his own private quarters, where he got right to work. If he was going to catch Leia in time, he'd have to put together his message and send it off quickly. And prayed that, somehow, Ghent would manage to get into contact with the High Councilor directly.

• • •

She heard Ghent coming long before she saw him. The kid wasn't very subtle, which was probably why he'd been left here while Karrde carted Thrass toward Coruscant. Mara lifted her head as he called her name again. He came bursting onto the bridge, out of breath and looking for her frantically. With a touch of amusement, she waved her arm slightly to get his attention.

"Over here, Ghent."

The slicer's eyes snapped to her slender form, then he rushed forward.

"I just got a message from Karrde. He wants me to send it directly to Princess Leia's personal line." His eyes were large in his pale face. Mara smiled in spite of herself. Ghent had somehow wormed his way under her skin and right into her heart, not an easy feat.

"I think it's Councilor Organa Solo these days. You should get to it then," she told him. He waved her suggestion away.

"I already did that part. But the message itself…" Ghent seemed, not uncharacteristically so, out of words. He glanced around the bridge as if enemies lurked in every corner, and then looked again at her pointedly. In a significantly lowered voice, he continued. "The message itself has information about Thrass and Thrawn and --"

"Thank you, Ghent," she said abruptly, cutting him off. It wasn't that she didn't trust the crew, but a message with information like that wasn't meant to be common knowledge. The fact that it had been intended to be immediately forwarded to Leia Organa Solo meant that it probably was of dire importance. And though she considered for a moment reminding Ghent that those kinds of messages were personal, she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Ghent couldn't seem to help himself.

Still, whatever the message said, she had her orders. A couple of the crewers were already loading a Headhunter so she could blast off to Csilla after Skywalker. Taking Ghent's arm, she steered him off of the bridge and toward the well-stocked galley of the ship. As soon as they were out of earshot, she stopped.

"Ghent, I don't think Karrde intended for you to listen to that message."

"Yeah, but--!"

"Whatever it is, it's between him and Organa Solo, okay? I've got to go after Skywalker, remember?" She felt like she was chastising him, but Ghent was used to being coddled on the ship. Apart from his genius when it came to slicing and encryption, he hadn't taken too much of an interest in the other aspects of the smuggling business. The crew adored him -- and treated him the same way they might treat a favorite younger brother. One who didn't know the meaning of respecting other people's privacy. But then again, you couldn't really be mad at him. He was just so earnest and naive…like a certain other humanoid male. She frowned as Luke Skywalker's face danced in her mind's eye. She wasn't looking forward to this little jaunt to Csilla. Karrde's contacts with the Chiss were few, and his dealings with them far between. He didn't seem to trust them, and that attitude was definitely rubbing off on her.

Beneath the hand she'd placed on his arm, she could feel Ghent squirming. It brought her out of her reverie.

"Is there anything I can do about it, Ghent?" she asked. The slicer seemed to very seriously consider that question. Then, finally conceding defeat, he shook his head. She let him go. "Then I'll ask Karrde about it once I've gotten Skywalker."

"Okay." He didn't look happy, but he seemed to accept that fact with a bit of grace. "Okay," he repeated. Relieved, and fighting her own sense of curiosity, Mara stepped back.

"I'm going to go check on the progress with that Headhunter. Send Aves over to the hanger bay, would you?"

Ghent nodded and headed back toward the bridge, still looking slightly put off. She just hoped she'd made the right decision. Still, if Karrde had wanted her privy to that information, he would have asked Ghent to decrypt it specifically for her as well, instead of forwarding it right to Organa Solo.

She headed toward the hanger bay, pushing aside any lingering curiosity about what in the message had excited Ghent so much. She had her own mission to carry out. Funny, one way or another, she and Skywalker always ended up having to reunite for the greater good. And, in an odd way, she was relieved that Karrde had finally broken down and sent her. When Leia had first asked if Karrde could spare anyone to go with the small strike force headed to Csilla, Mara had wanted to volunteer. She hadn't said a word, but she suspected that Karrde had known of her desire to go. However, he gracefully declined, instead offering to send the group off with a medicinal cargo that would see them safely on-planet.

Leaving Mara to wait, restlessness growing in the pit of her gut. From her admittedly limited experience with the Chiss during her days as the Emperor's Hand, she had developed a deep respect for their practical minds and detachment from emotion. But they had also made her feel very distinctly uneasy.

The idea of Skywalker in the midst of a planet full of them made her even more distinctly uneasy.

But the truly disturbing part of it was, in the time since she and Karrde had left Coruscant, she'd maybe, just a tiny bit, started to miss him. Maybe.

She glared at nothing in particular as she stalked down the corridor, her mood darkening as the idea tumbled around in her head. What in the seven hells of Corellia was she thinking? Missed him…yeah, she missed him. Like a blaster hole in her side. _Missed_ him. That was silly. Laughable. She did not miss the man that she'd spent five years dreaming of killing.

But maybe she _did_ miss the man she'd spent over two months of training time with. Just a little.

Mara shook herself hard, trying to clear her thoughts. She needed to get her head on straight. If Skywalker wasn't sharpening her focus, he was destroying it. She punched the door panel, her frustration giving way to agitated restlessness. But at least now she was finally getting to _do_ something. Ever since she'd felt Skywalker's danger through the Force, she'd been antsy. Now, finally, she could find out what had caused that little disruption. She hadn't felt anything like it since, and her attempts to reach him through the Force had been almost comical. He was just too far.

But he wouldn't be for long. Even as she stepped into the hanger bay, she could see that the crewers were done. The Headhunter was ready to go. And suddenly, she'd run out of patience. She spotted Shirlee Faughn -- newly transferred from Samuel Gillepsee's smuggling group -- tinkering with another of the ships further back in the bay and made her way over.

"I'm blasting off. Tell Aves I'll contact him once I land on Csilla, and have him head in that direction slowly. We may need to catch up with Karrde fast."

Faughn wiped her hands clean on a bit of cloth, looking vaguely amused at Mara's thinly-veiled impatience.

"Let me guess," she said softly, a knowing smile curving her lips. "Skywalker?"

Obviously the other woman had been paying attention while she waited for the last details of the Smuggler's Alliance and her transfer to Karrde's employment to be finalized. And though Mara had liked the woman immediately, she wasn't so sure she was as enamored of the other's apparent powers of perception. No wonder the boss had all but stolen her from Gillepsee.

"Karrde wanted me to pick him and his friends up, that's all," Mara snapped, bristling. What in the blazes did everyone think was going on between the pair of them, anyway?

"Sure, I understand." Faughn's tone implied that she didn't believe Mara for a minute, but she didn't press the issue. "I'll pass the message on for you. And Mara…"

She was already halfway back to the Headhunter when Faughn called back to her. She turned her gaze back to the other woman just in time to catch her mimicking Skywalker's salute with an imaginary lightsaber.

"May the Force be with you."

She was still laughing when Mara blasted out of the hanger bay, pushing hard for Csilla.

• • •

The building was nondescript and deserted. Lando wasn't sure whether to be comforted by that fact or not. He kept a wary eye on the Chiss woman, still fingering his blaster. He hadn't come this far in life by having blind trust, and so far she'd done nothing to dispel the air of mystery. She hadn't spoken since she'd insisted they follow her and have a chat. He didn't much feel like talking, but information _was_ the reason they'd traveled to Csilla. And it was, at least, a little warmer inside.

She gestured to the table, and he tried not to notice the fact that there were exactly five chairs. He threw Han a glance, feeling the muscles in his jaw tighten. Wedge seemed equally on-edge, and more uncomfortably, Luke seemed to be about nine systems away, his blue eyes unfocused.

_Wonder what's going on there._ But unless he could conjure up a few more allies, Lando didn't suppose that it mattered much. And anyway, Luke snapped out of it a moment later. His eyes came to rest on the woman, and the aura of calm that surrounded him seemed to fill the room. The odds were in their favor, after all.

"Your name," he said, and it was not a question. For a moment, Lando suspected that the Chiss would simply blow him off. But she surprised him.

"_Kres'hiara'barku_." She smiled a little wryly, her red eyes blazing. "But it will be easier for you to refer to me as Shiara."

"You said you had formidable shields when I tried to get a feel for you with the Force earlier." Luke's eyes were just as bright, a fierce blue that seemed to combat the power of Shiara's gaze.

"So I did. I was protecting my thoughts from you, Jedi Skywalker. Although perhaps you've never employed the technique. Observe."

Luke stretched out to her in the Force again, touching the edges of her mind gently, and then had to control a burst of surprise as Shiara lowered her mental shields. Suddenly he could get a much better sense of her personality, her thoughts, and more importantly, he could now sense her drawing on the Force. Using it. Which meant…

She smiled at him. "Yes, I can use the Force, although my skills are quite limited."

"That's nice and all," Han cut in, throwing a glance Luke's way, "but it doesn't tell us why you followed us or what you want."

Although it did explain how she'd known about them in the first place. Still, he didn't want Luke to get too distracted by the fact that someone else could make rocks float. They were still in very real danger, particularly if Shiara had some pals waiting out-of-sight -- pals with guns. To his credit, although it was clear that Luke suddenly had a lot of questions, he focused on the present danger again.

"I want nothing more than to inform you that your search here is in vain. I have heard the rumors about Thrawn as well, and he's not here. If he is alive, he has been recovering somewhere else. And you're in danger as long as you remain on Csilla."

"And how do we know that's true?" Lando bit out, his dark eyes glowering.

"He was exiled from Csilla and her colonies. Permanently. Even if he had survived Bilbringi, he would not be permitted into Chiss territory," Shiara replied evenly, unperturbed by the other's glaring distrust. She held his gaze for a moment more, than looked back to Han. "But you don't have to take my word about that. After we're done here, I will take you to our library, and you can look it up yourself. He was exiled after his encounter with the Outbound Flight Project."

Luke's head shot up. "What?"

"As I said, you can look up that information yourself." She waved away the Jedi's curiosity with a graceful flick of her wrist. "If members of the Ruling Families find out why you're really here, you'll be in danger. Thrawn has been an embarrassment to his House and his people for many years, despite his successes with the Empire. And we Chiss are very sensitive about embarrassment. And there are many Imperial sympathizers here on Csilla. Sympathizers who would no doubt love to get their hands on notables such as Generals Han Solo and Lando Calrissian, Rogue Squadron Commander Wedge Antilles and of course, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

"So what exactly is it that you want from us?" Wedge asked, his brown eyes wary. "Unless you're just trying to lend a helping hand." Something in his tone relayed his doubt.

Shiara smiled at the Rogue pilot disarmingly. "Astutely observed, Commander. You're right, I do want something. I want to come with you when you leave. Specifically with you, Jedi Skywalker."

Luke's breath hissed out of his teeth. "Why me?"

"Because I want to be trained. I want to understand my abilities. There is no one on Csilla who can teach me those things, and though I have encountered other Force-users here in the Unknown Regions, they either never had formal training, don't remember their training or don't wish to."

Han saw the telltale twitch in Luke's cheek. The kid was tempted, that was for sure. And strangely, relaxed. If his Jedi-senses weren't picking anything up, then Han supposed they were as safe as they'd ever been on this ice-planet. Still, his tense muscles refused to unknot, and he had a feeling he wouldn't he able to convince Lando to relax, either. Wedge's face lacked expression -- it was clear that he was ready for action, and that he wasn't about to take Shiara's words at face value, but he was also counting on Luke for cues.

"And why should we take you?" Lando put in. Shiara looked to him, her expression suddenly cool. Her patience with the business man, it seemed, was running out.

"Because you know nothing of the Chiss. Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic was a complete success because you cannot understand him, how his mind works."

"And you can?" he retorted.

"Better than you. Better than anyone else in the New Republic. If he is alive and recovering, I can help you find him. In return for helping you find Thrawn, Luke Skywalker trains me to use the Force properly. That's what I'm offering, take it or leave it. The Jedi knows this is a sincere proposal. I have lowered my shields enough for him to sense any duplicity, have I not?" She threw a glance Luke's way, and reluctantly, he nodded.

"We're not taking you anywhere until we've confirmed the information you've already given us," Wedge said, his voice taking on the commanding note he used when directing his squadron in battle. "You will take us to the library so we can see it with our own eyes."

"Of course, Commander Antilles."

"And in the meantime, it's getting late and we've had a long day. We could use a place to lie low…" Han eyeballed her. "Unless you'd like us to continue bumbling around out there, drawing attention to ourselves?" Han's tone suggested that he would be more than happy to put on a show for the entirety of Csaplar. Shiara merely cocked an eyebrow at him, apparently unimpressed by his current dramatics.

"There are rooms upstairs. They're rather bare, but it would be better than sleeping on the ship you came here in," she replied.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that." He glanced around the group. "Well, boys, I guess we're setting up camp."

It went without question that a watch for the night would be set up. No one was going to sleep easy as it was, and he was willing to bet money that Luke and Lando were going to fight over got first watch. Slowly, the four of them made their way to the stairs. Shiara made no move to follow them.

"We'll think about your proposal," he commented over his shoulder, but still she didn't move. She merely watched them, those odd eyes of hers glowing. With a shiver, Han headed up the stairs after Wedge. At the top, out of earshot of their hostess, he grabbed Luke's arm.

"What do you think?" he asked, his skin still prickling.

"I can't sense any duplicity in her, and my danger sense has been quiet for a while now." He shrugged. "I think she's telling the truth, at least to the best of her knowledge."

"She seems to want off this rock pretty bad," Wedge commented. Luke threw him a smile.

"I know the feeling. One day I'll tell you more about growing up on Tatooine." He shook his head. "I think we're okay, at least for the moment. Tomorrow, after we check out her story at the library, we can make our decision."

Han nodded. "That's as good a plan as any. I'll contact Chewie and the Noghri. We'll take turns on the watch, and I think Luke should take first shift. Then Lando, then me, then Wedge. Busy day tomorrow, huh?"

Lando just shook his head, heading for his own bare room. "One day, Solo, I'm not going to let you talk me into one of your crazy missions. You're going to get me killed."

"Hey -- it's _me._"

"That's precisely my point. Now go get some sleep before your turn at watch, ya ol' pirate."


	5. The Thief

**THANK YOUS: **to **Gingercake**, **Shann1**, **Ginchy-Amanda**, **Elven-cat2**, **earthworm**, and **DanaSkywalker**. Your thoughtful reviews helped me get through this chapter, which for some reason just would not come about smoothly. I have a very loyal group, and I can't express my gratitude enough! And I'd like to apologize for the time it took to get this chapter out. I didn't think I could keep up updating every couple of days, but for some reason this chapter would come together. I hope it reads easier than it was to write, and I look forward to hearing from everyone again!

As always, a big thank you to those of you who put this story or myself on your favorites/alerts lists. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**LYRICAL CREDIT: **Chapter five's title comes from Relient K's "The Thief" off of the album entitled _Apathetic._ Although I was almost primarily listening to Breaking Benjamin's album _Phobia_ when I wrote it. Every once in a while, a girl just has to rock.

**DISCLAIMER: **_STAR WARS_ is the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. I do not own it, nor is this an attempt to profit from it.

* * *

**EVERYTHING CHANGES  
**_by sweetdetection_

* * *

Chapter Five  
_The Thief_

_R_ed eyes darted up in mild surprise as the _Etherway_ came out of hyperspace. Then they narrowed as they fell on the man sitting in the pilot's seat at the helm of the ship. Something wasn't right. Obviously, his gracious host had decided to try something devious. Suppressing his sudden annoyance, Thrass let his eyes wander from Talon Karrde's profile to the stars beyond the view port.

"We've come out of hyperspace a bit early, haven't we?" he asked, searching for signs of an ambush or other danger. Beside him, Karrde made a small noise of agreement.

"Astutely noted," he replied, his voice holding a touch of confidence that Thrass wasn't entirely sure was deserved yet. The smuggler chief turned his gaze to the alien beside him, his gray gaze cool and penetrating. He was no fool, this human, but he was no match for a Chiss, either. "Perhaps you've also taken note that we're docking with another ship. But I have kept one end of my bargain. You are in fact going to get your audience with Leia Organa Solo."

"Explain," Thrass demanded, already tired of the games.

"The ship docking with us is the _Millennium Falcon_. Organa Solo has come for that little chat you promised." Karrde rose from the pilot's seat. "She's being escorted to the galley as we speak. Shall we meet her there?"

Intrigued, and not nearly as worried as perhaps he should be, Thrass stood and indicated his willingness to follow. If he was angry at the deception, he was very adeptly hiding it. But, Karrde supposed, that was really no surprise from a Chiss. Back stiff, his hand lingering near his blaster, he led the silent alien to the galley, reaching it just moments before Leia Organa Solo. Neither male spoke when she entered the room, her head lifted slightly -- a regal tilt if Karrde had ever seen one -- and her brown eyes were cool and calm. She met the Chiss' gaze without flinching, and as Karrde moved to flank her, she gestured for Thrass to take a seat. Today, she was playing the role of the Alderaanian princess, and even Thrass wasn't unaffected.

"You wanted to speak with me," she said. Silently, the smuggler chief approved of the confident and no-nonsense tone of her voice. No wonder so many had flocked to the Rebellion; Leia was a leader who inspired confidence. She could bring out the honorable intentions in a Hutt -- provided, of course, that she wasn't chained to it at the time.

"I had imagined a somewhat more appropriate conference room," Thrass replied smoothly, seating himself. "But yes, I do believe we have things of great importance to discuss."

She sat as well, although Karrde did not. He wasn't going to give up their very slight advantage -- not this time. He'd learned his lesson from Thrawn, and learned it well.

"You have your audience, Syndic Thrass. Please, speak."

The Chiss was obviously wary. This was not what they had agreed upon, and though it was just the three of them in the room, he was very aware that he was on a ship full of potential enemies. And Karrde was looking just slightly too smug in his corner, with his hand just slightly too close to his blaster. Then the realization struck -- he hadn't expected them to figure it out so quickly, but he'd taken steps to insure his freedom nevertheless. He smiled slowly, his red eyes flaring brightly as they turned back to the Princess of the Rebellion.

"So you guessed," he said softly. "Very good. I must admit I am impressed. I had thought my acting skills better suited to the task." As he spoke, his vocal pattern changed, and he drew up into proper Imperial military bearing. "What gave me away?"

"Thrass is dead. He has been dead, in fact, for decades. And some credit his death to you, Grand Admiral." Karrde's hand twitched; clearly, he wished an excuse to draw his blaster. "But then, you're not exactly Thrawn, either."

"Oh no?" Now the Chiss sounded simply amused, a cold smile curving his lips. Leia realized her entire body had stiffened, bracing itself against an attack. The hairs at the back of her neck were prickling, and she could sense that the Force was trying to tell her something. But at the moment, with the Chiss so close, she didn't dare split her focus in order to figure out what that something was. Suddenly and dearly, she wished her brother could be here with her. "And just who am I, Karrde?"

"I suspect you're a clone of Thrawn. The idea to was good, insofar as you were either hoping the New Republic never found out about your brother's demise during the Outbound Flight Project, or else you were simply hoping everyone who did know would accept his mysterious return from the dead. The clothes, the speech, the longer hair and the somewhat diminished stature were all very convincing.. It might have worked if I hadn't been able to get my hands on the _Imperial_ files outlining the Outbound Flight Project. There are, of course, advantages to working with a retired Emperor's Hand." Karrde smiled thinly. "But Thrawn altered your personality a bit, didn't he? Perhaps just enough to allow this ruse to work, just enough to be capable of deception like this, or perhaps in order to improve upon his campaign -- but it was enough to assure me that the _real_ Grand Admiral is, in fact, dead."

"You're a resourceful man, Talon Karrde. Very resourceful." The Chiss stood slowly, his amusement apparent as Karrde's fingers closed around the butt of his blaster. "I might have found a use for you in the Empire if you hadn't proven to be so stubbornly disloyal. And I do applaud your powers of deduction -- but you're wrong. I _am _Mitth'raw'nuruodo. The Grand Admiral of the Empire."

He took his attention off of the smuggler chief, despite the fact that Karrde had by now drawn his blaster. "You should probably tell your associate to lower his weapon, Councilor Organa Solo. After all, if any harm befalls me, I think you'll find that retaliation will be swift and, in your case, especially painful."

Leia's chin went up a fraction of a degree higher. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of fear. Sensing that, Thraawn's lips drew back from his teeth in a vicious smile.

"Ah, I expected as much from the celebrated figurehead of the Rebellion. But I wasn't speaking of physical pain. At least not in regards to you. You see, I took the liberty of making sure I had some insurance. The moment you left Coruscant to pick up the _Millennium Falcon_ from Bilbringi, I sent word to make sure that my insurance policy was intact. If you'll be so kind as to return to the bridge, I'll show you what I'm referring to."

Something cold touched Leia's soul, and she gestured for Thraawn to lead. Karrde shot her a look, a deep frown on his face. When they reached the bridge, Thraawn waved toward the commstation. "Please, call your private line, Councilor Organa Solo. And don't forget to key it to vid."

The ice that had been slowly creeping up around her heart suddenly squeezed. Feeling dizzy, already knowing what she'd see when she keyed up the vid, she obeyed. She tried to deny what her soul already knew, tried to reassure herself that this was just a lie, a ruse, to allow the Chiss to regain the upper hand.

_They're fine. I left them with Winter and a whole squad of Noghri, at the heart of the Imperial Palace. He couldn't have gotten to them, not from the _Etherway_. And not under the protection of the Noghri. They would die before they let him get his hands on--_

The image of her familiar, cozy living room flickered into view. Leia's knees buckled and she grabbed onto the console to steady herself.

"So you see, you really should reconsider letting your ignoble smuggler keep that blaster aimed at me," Thraawn murmured, watching her face closely. Leia didn't hear him. Her eyes were locked on the image before her, where a silent Mistryl warrior-woman cradled her twin babies in her arms.

_But…but the Mistryls hate the Empire_. She felt herself growing faint, felt Karrde step quickly to her side to steady her as spots danced in front of her eyes. She tried to grip onto Karrde, fighting the darkness that was swelling up in her, around her, making her nauseous. She lost the battle, and for the first time in her life, fainted into Karrde's arms.

• • •

She'd made good time to Csilla, which was a relief. In a city as large as Csaplar, however, it was probably going to take some time to locate Skywalker and his strike team -- time that Mara wasn't sure they had. A quiet warning bell had been sounding in her head since she'd left the _Wild Karrde_ without hearing Ghent out, and she couldn't ignore the feeling that the sooner they all got off of this ice cube of a planet, the better.

That left the small question of where to start looking. And that really depended on who was leading this little expedition. Wedge Antilles would no doubt take a more military approach, while Lando Calrissian or Han Solo would probably take to cantinas in order to seek out more information. Luke Skywalker was more likely to do footwork and research, or else he'd simply rely on the Force. Which, Mara realized, she would have to do as well, if she wanted to find the group quickly.

Eyes open and blasters loose in their holsters, she set off in the direction of the heart of the city, opening herself to the Force. She didn't try to focus her search -- it seemed her Force-sense automatically sought out Luke's, especially the closer to him she was in proximity. And almost immediately, she could feel him. He was a fair distance ahead of her, and seemed fine: his Force-sense was still beacon-bright, and he didn't seem too concerned. Focused, but not worried. If he hadn't noticed her yet, it was because his attention was already occupied. Wary of distracting him when he was drawing so fully on the Force for concentration, Mara shied from speaking to him through their bond. Instead, she used his bright presence in the Force to guide her steps, cutting through streets and taking shortcuts in order to catch up to him.

Finally, she spotted them -- or rather, was nearly run over as they began hurrying back toward the transport station that would take them back to the docking bays on the planet's surface. All four of them looked decidedly grim, and touching Skywalker's Force-sense, she realized something was wrong. Something to do with his--

_-Mara?-_ He sounded surprised, and as she switched directions to intercept their group, she saw him glance around.

_-Eight o'clock,- _she told him, and he stopped and turned, spotting her in the crowd. His blue eyes locked with hers, and with a determination that almost surprised her, he started in her direction. Han, Lando and Wedge called after them, but he didn't reply. He reached her, taking her arm and drawing her close. She wasn't prepared for the move, or for his lips to descend so close to her ear, but before she could jerk away and demand to know what he thought he was doing, he spoke.

"Can you get in contact with your boss?"

"I tried this morning, but he didn't answer." She frowned. "What's going on, Skywalker?"

The set of his jaw was tense, and she realized he was trying hard to control his emotions. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he let go of her and stepped back before she could ask him again.

"Leia's kids have been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"Thrawn."

He must have felt her surprise, but he didn't elaborate. She knew it wasn't the best place to ask questions, but his answer had been unexpected. For one, Thrawn had never been interested in taking hostages or prisoners, and although he had tried to take Leia Organa Solo's children before, that was back when he had some crazy Jedi Master standing by in order to train--

An icy chill ran down her spine before she completed the thought. Her hand darted out and caught Skywalker's tunic.

"C'baoth?"

He shook his head. "No. As far as I know, he is dead and there aren't any more clones."

It was a small relief, but a pungent one. Mara had no interest in fighting another twisted Dark JedI, especially not with their experiences on Wayland so fresh in her memory. The relief was so powerful that she didn't realize she was still holding onto Skywalker's arm until he started tugging her back toward the group. She was about to ask him another question when she spotted a woman in the crowd, watching them. Watching them with flaming red eyes, somehow different than the eyes of the Chiss surrounding them. She kept the woman in her gaze, and stretched out to the Force, using it to help keep track of her movements. Whatever she was doing, Mara didn't trust it -- not on a planet where they had no friends or allies, and were so obviously outnumbered.

"Mara." Solo's voice didn't sound too surprised, and he tossed a glance Skywalker's way. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Karrde sent me," she replied shortly. Her eyes fell on their Chiss guide, who in turn was scrutinizing her quite closely. "I see you've found a friend."

"Something like that," Calrissian commented dryly. "Meet Shiara. She's promised to help us discover Thrawn's location in return for a ticket off Csilla."

The alien nodded to Mara, and noticed that the redhead didn't bother to return her polite gesture of greeting. It didn't appear as though the other liked her. In fact, from the penetrating look those green eyes were giving her, she was rather certain that she was already on thin ice with the human. Lando continued, however, before Shiara could comment.

"Anyway, we were about to check out her story when Luke got a funny feeling in the Force. Chewie confirmed an emergency comm signal from the _Etherway._"

Something icy gripped Mara's heart. Immediately, she berated herself for not insisting she accompany Karrde to Coruscant. Especially not with a Chiss on board as a passenger. "What did the message say?"

"It didn't _say_ anything. It was just an emergency broadcast. The _Falcon_ echoed it a few minutes later. And Chewie's powering up our Cruiser as we speak." Solo appeared to be taking the news of the kidnapping very well, but a glance at his hands betrayed him; they were shaking, and he had a white-knuckle grip on his blaster.

"I thought you left the _Falcon_ behind…how would it be broadcasting an emergency beacon?" Mara asked, her emerald eyes flicking through the crowd around him. She spotted the woman, apparently Chiss, but something was…_off._

"Leia must have taken it."

She hardly heard him. Instead, pushing past Shiara and ignoring Skywalker's inquiry, she set off through the crowd in the direction of the pursuer. The woman, knowing that she'd been made, abandoned all attempts to blend into her surroundings and began running.

"Not today," Mara growled, snatching up her lightsaber and igniting it. There were too many Chiss milling around for her to take her chances pulling a blaster, but the sight of the blue lightsaber blade had a path clearing for her. Immediately, she gave chase.

It had been a long time since she'd had to sprint hard, but she gained on the other woman -- and recognized why almost instantly as she lashed out with her leg, tripping her. The stranger's boots had five inch wedge heels built into them in order to bring her height even with the Chiss surrounding her. Still, though they'd slowed her down before, she wasted no time getting back on her feet. She landed a severe chop to Mara's wrist, causing her to lose her grip on the lightsaber.

Mara let it go. She snapped a quick uppercut to the Chiss imposter's chin, then almost managed to bury her fist in the other's stomach. But the woman expertly caught her wrist and twisted. Gritting her teeth, Mara twisted her body free and kicked out, aiming high. The woman fell back, avoiding the blow but giving Mara the split second she needed to call the lightsaber back into her hand. She ignited it, her eyes glowing nearly as brightly as the blade.

"Mara!" Skywalker was keeping his distance, but she could hear the dismay in his voice. "Don't!"

Ignoring him, Mara launched herself at the woman. A quick swipe of her blade as the other tried to stab her with a small -- and probably poisoned, knowing the other's style -- blade, and it was all over. Still breathing hard, she turned her attention to the anguished Jedi, and the Chiss woman behind him. A burst of anger heated her blood, and she didn't bother trying to fight it.

"Be careful who you trust, Skywalker." Then, lifting the lightsaber -- his father's lightsaber -- and letting the anger fuel her muscles, she charged right for him. She saw the flash of horrified fear in his blue eyes, but he didn't go for his own lightsaber. He wouldn't defend himself from her, trusting her to the end, till she either killed him or lost the nerve.

Still, his split second of relief as she barreled past him was nearly overpowering.

Instead, before anyone could react, she'd brutally body slammed into the Chiss woman, taking her to the ground. Her booted foot landed on the other's chest, and the tip of the lightsaber was pointed at her throat. They didn't have much time before the Chiss' version of the local police would be on top of them, but Mara didn't need much time. Shiara wasn't in a position to be cutesy with her answers.

"Did you arrange for that tail?"

Amazing, how quickly the old interrogation routine came back to her. She forced down the accompanying emotions and focused on the alien beneath her boot and blade.

"No. I didn't realize we were being followed."

Mara's eyes flashed to Skywalker, who shook his head. "She was coming with us -- coming with me -- voluntarily. She's Force-sensitive, and she would like me to train her," he explained. Mara's grip tightened painfully on the hilt of the lightsaber, and her glance shifted back to Shiara.

"So you had no idea that a Mistryl assassin was following you back to the docking bays?"

"Mistryl?" Antilles' voice cut in this time. "She looked like a Chiss to me."

"A disguise. A good one," Mara shot back, not risking a glance at the Rogue. "She tinted her skin blue, slipped in a couple of red contacts, probably learned a bit of Cheunh. The members of the Mistryl Shadow Guard are masters of illusion. Often fatally so."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Solo was kneeling near the body of their fallen tail, tugging off the black wig to reveal the woman's true hair color.

"I had a Mistryl as a teacher when the Emperor oversaw my training as his personal assassin." Her voice was tight, but only Luke guessed at the emotions she was straining to control. He touched her arm, and her eyes met his. He could see the sudden anguish there, the war she always waged against her past.

"It's okay. Shiara isn't our enemy."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be." Luke's hand covered hers on the hilt of the lightsaber, and he thumbed it off. As the blade hissed into nonexistence, he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "Come on, we'd better get going if you're going to successfully rescue us off of this planet," he added with a little smile.

Mara pulled her hand away and clipped the lightsaber back into her belt. She stared hard down at the Chiss woman who'd so easily won Skywalker's trust, then twisted and began to stride resolutely toward the transport station without another word.

But even as she turned her back on him and his new Jedi-hopeful, she felt him reach out to her in the Force, felt him send an embracing and soothing wave of gratitude and comfort her way. Her first reflex was, of course, to tell him exactly what he could do with his sympathy -- but she hesitated, and then found herself accepting his feather-light touch in the Force. No matter what Shiara had, she didn't have this bond -- and for some reason, Mara was viciously glad for that.

• • •

Aves waited just far enough off of Csilla to be annoying but not threatening. The emergency beacon they'd received from the _Etherway_ had his nerves jumping. Karrde could put on the airs of a much younger, much more reckless man, but those in his employ knew better; he was cautious and he didn't call for help lightly.

"Come _on_, Mara," he muttered, eager to be blasting back toward the Core. She hadn't been down on the planet long, but already it was long enough. He didn't dare break comm silence in case he compromised her to potential enemies, and that had him shifting restlessly at the helm. Beside him, Faughn rolled her eyes.

"Would you just relax? She can handle herself _and_ Skywalker."

Aves lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yeah? And just how would _you_ know?"

Faughn resisted the urge to send back a stinging retort. Here, without Karrde politely but firmly reminding his crew that she was now a member of the team and therefore to be trusted, she was treated little better than a spy. Gillespee's girl. She had a long way to go before certain members of the team -- Aves included -- truly welcomed her into the fold.

"I've heard the stories from Myrkr. Not to mention the fact she took out that wackjob of a Jedi clone on Wayland, didn't she?" Faughn put her hands on her hips and stared down at the ship's sensor panels. "I'm sure there won't be any trouble."

"Then you don't know Mara very well, especially not with Skywalker around," Aves retorted with a snort. "They'll probably come off of that planet like their tails are on fire, and they'll probably have company, turbolasers blazing."

"Nothing the _Wild Karrde_ can't handle. Still, maybe you should be calculating that hyperspace jump back to Coruscant, hmmm?" Sweetly, Faughn smiled and lifted a brow. Aves just glowered at her.

"Real cute. It's already in the works."

"Then all we can do is wait and -- here they come!" Faughn's sharp eyes caught sight of the Republic Cruiser and the Headhunter, heading right for them.

"Aves?" Mara's voice was tight over the comm. "You ready to go?"

"Trouble?"

"Just a little. Feed our hyperspace coordinates to the Cruiser, I don't think we can fit it into any of our holds. Have you heard from Karrde?"

"In person? Not yet." Aves gestured for Faughn to start the coordinates transfer even as he alerted the docking crews to the return of the Headhunter. "But the sooner you get loaded up, the sooner we can head back ourselves and find out what's going on."

"Right. See you in a minute." Mara's frequency went silent as she expertly guided the Headhunter into the docking bay. Behind her, Solo and Antilles lined up the Cruiser with the vector that Faughn was feeding their nav computer.

It was another few long minutes before Mara was entering the bridge, looking determined if a bit disheveled. "Let's get moving," was all she said as she plopped down in the copilot's chair. Stretching out her lithe body, she nodded to Faughn, indicating they were ready to jump. The pilot pulled the levers back and the stars blurred into starlines.

"What happened down there?" Aves demanded, noticing that the second-in-command looked a little drawn. Mara's eyes met his and she lifted a shoulder.

"About what I expected. It was a trap, but I think we managed to get off-planet before it was sprung." Her eyes were troubled, as if she wasn't completely convinced of that last part. "There was at least one Mistryl involved."

"A Mistryl?" Aves whistled softly. "Blasters-for-hire, and not cheaply. I hear they can even get past Noghri. I guess I'd just assumed this was an Imperial deal."

"It still might be," Mara warned him. "Although…" Abruptly, she stood and headed for the door. "I'm going to get some rest before we come out of hyperspace. If you hear anything--"

"You'll be the first to know," Aves assured her.

Nodding, Mara slid off of the bridge and headed down the corridor to the crew's quarters. She sank down onto her bunk, trying to put the pieces together. They'd escaped the planet with their lives, plus a friend. But she'd been expecting more trouble…she didn't like the ease of their escape. And Karrde's distress signal was troubling, too. Perhaps he just didn't want to transmit information over the comm, but that he only used the emergency beacon was telling. Perhaps the _Etherway_ was being held captive…

And perhaps that Chiss woman Skywalker seemed so fond of wasn't as trustworthy as the Jedi seemed to think. Skywalker's friends seemed to take his word for it, but Mara wasn't nearly so accepting. For all his omnipotence, he hadn't been able to tell her with complete certainty that Shiara was an ally. And the Chiss were too crafty to be trusted fully, anyway.

She closed her eyes and stretched out into the Force, hoping to get some feeling for Karrde's general well-being, or a better read of Shiara. But the latter was somehow blocked, her presence protected by what felt like a sort of invisible wall. Mara wondered why that felt so familiar, then brushed off the thought and focused on reaching across the galaxy to Karrde. She failed miserably, as she expected to, but that didn't keep the frustration from rising in her chest.

_-I can't reach them either._- Skywalker's voice was unexpected, and she jumped a bit.

_-Stay out of my head. Shouldn't you be training your new pal?_-

She felt him wince a bit and didn't bother to hide the victorious reflex from him. But, as always, he wasn't put off by a few harsh words.

_-I felt Leia's distress in the Force, briefly and powerfully, but she's too far for me to ask her what's wrong.-_

Well, at least he recognized his limitations. Mara blew out a long breath. _-Do you think they're all right?-_

There was a pause she didn't like. _-Hard to say for sure. But both of them have seen worse. They'll be okay.-_

_-You don't sound as sure as I'd like you to.-_

_-Well, I'm not as sure as I'd like to be, either,_- he replied with a small touch of wryness, _-but I know my sister, and I know your boss. They'll think of something.-_

_-Better get some rest, Skywalker. Whatever's going on, I don't like it one bit. This is worse than Solo's bad feeling.-_

_-I think you're right. If you hear anything…-_

_-Trust me, you'll know,_- she replied, and broke contact. It was a little more abrupt than necessary, but she wasn't in the mood to be comforted. And she was, she had to admit, a little put off by his protectiveness when it came to Shiara. She knew he was too stubborn to pass up the chance to help someone fully realize their potential as a Jedi, and he'd taken old Ben's words very seriously…but she couldn't get comfortable with the idea.

There were probably ulterior motives, or else the Chiss could be a part of some greater Imperial plot. Or else Mara herself was just…

No, she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself. If Skywalker wanted to throw caution to the wind and train some beautiful, exotic alien woman, that was his business. It had nothing to do with her, and she wanted nothing to do with it, and anyway, she had her own problems to deal with. Like some Imperial mastermind, apparently back from the dead and ready to continue to launch his campaign against the New Republic. If the all-powerful Jedi wasn't going to concern himself with the fate of the galaxy, well…then _she _would.

Belatedly, she wondered where the conviction had come from, and noticed the irony of it. Racing off to save Leia Organa Solo and the New Republic -- it was becoming a bad habit. Which was something she'd have to discuss with Karrde once she'd gotten him safely back as well.


End file.
